More than Friends, Less than lovers
by demi-legend
Summary: Chapter 6: Gohan confronts Trunks about Videl's drink, and a lot is explained. Trunks' motives become clear. And by the end of the chapter, Gohan is left to make the most important decision of his and Videl's life..
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is an A/U. I think that's all I write anyway. It happens about six years after Gohan and Videl graduated high school. Buu never happened so Videl doesn't know that Gohan is a super saiyan and all that stuff.

Summary: Gohan and Videl have been living together for six years, as best friends only. They are both secret agents, but the other doesn't know. What happens when both their aliases are forced to work together, Videl falls in love with Gohan's alias, and Gohan falls in love with Videl's alias? You'll have to read the story to find out! It's better than it sounds…lol I can't write summaries.

disclaimer: i don't own anything...

(REVISED: July 7, 2005)

* * *

"**More than Friends, less than Lovers"**

Chapter One

_Secrets are a part of us. Without secrets, we would have no story to tell-_

_Richard Tuazon-_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

6:30 am flashed in glowing red digital numbers.

Sounds of a man and a woman groaning loudly under the light blue covers could be heard.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock tormented again, like an annoying child craving for attention or an unwanted friend clinging on your arms like glue.

A growl. No, two growls. There was movement under the covers.

BEEP! BEEP! BE-

A muscular arm extended from under the sheets and slammed hard on the source of the racket, sending bits and pieces of the once so proud alarm clock scattered to the floor.

**SMASH**

Gohan sighed and pulled the covers back over his head. He snatched his shades from the dresser and slid it over his eyes then he grabbed his pillow and buried his face on it. "Just five more minutes…," he mumbled.

Videl stirred beside him and sat up, blowing the stray strands of dark hair away from her face. She opened her sleepy eyes and cursed under her breath. Morning already? She nudged the heavy man sleeping beside her. "Gohan, wake up! We're going to be late you dummy. We're already a minute behind schedule."

At that, the demi-saiyan suddenly shot up from under the covers, fear and shock etched on his handsome face. "What? Oh man!" He dashed to the washroom and slammed the door behind him before Videl could even blink.

She chuckled at the entire display, this happened every morning for the past what, 6 years they've been together and yet it never ceased to amuse her. And right about now, Gohan'll come back out to greet her good morni-

The bathroom door creaked open and sure enough, Gohan's head popped out with a sheepish smile plastered on his face. "Oh yeah, good morning Videl."

She smiled. Like I said, every morning this happened. "Good morning to you too, Gohan. Now go take a shower before we get even further behind schedule."

"Right." He replied with a smirk, retreating back into the bath room and closing the door behind him.

Videl shook her head with a laugh, before hopping to her feet and tiptoeing quietly to the bath room, placing her ears quietly against the door. When the sound of the shower hit her ears, she crept to her closet and glanced around with narrowed eyes.

The blinds were shut. All the doors were closed.

No one's looking, good.

Content that she was indeed alone, Videl pressed her palm flat against the knob of the closet door, which immediately began to glow a faint blue. Air seemed to hiss from the cracks of the closet as the sound of something heavy moving from inside filled her ears. Hopefully, Gohan hadn't heard that.

A small screen appeared by the wall beside Videl. She licked her lips and pressed her tongue flat against the warm glass of the screen, waiting for it to beep.

"Identification confirmed: Agent Krista Jewels. Welcome." Said an electronic voice from the screen. Videl rolled her eyes at it, she hated that voice. It was just too…cheery. Pulling on the handle, she opened her closet to reveal a small dark room filled with electronic gadgets scattered on the side. A small laptop was in the middle, placed on a small plain looking wooden table.

She pulled out a chair, sat down and opened the laptop where a familiar face greeted her. "Good morning J. What's for today?"

The man in the screen with short brown hair and tired red eyes glared at her, dressed in his work clothes already. "Hmph. Good morning for you Krista, horrible for me. Damned this job, I don't even know why I applied for it."

Videl laughed lightly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Stop complaining J, at least you don't have to go out there and face danger every day. Anyway, back to business. Gohan won't be in the shower forever you know. Do they have a job for me today?"

J. seemed to smirk at that, his gloomy mood brightened somewhat. "Actually, yes. A big one this time."

"Finally," Videl yawned, crossing her shapely legs. "I was getting bored."

"Oh you say that now, wait until you hear what's in store for your mess-up last week. The Big Guy isn't happy Krista, and he's definitely paying you back with this new assignment."

Videl groaned. "I did NOT screw that up. The guy was an old wrinkly man, who was I supposed to know he was armed? Well, lay it on me already before I decide to quit."

J.'s face vanished from the screen, showing pictures and maps in its place. "Here's what they want you to do…."

Gohan rested his ear by the bathroom door, hearing Videl's footsteps walk away to her closet on the other side. He sighed and went over to the sink, turning both hot and cold taps on. Then he flushed the toilet and stepped back.

After a few seconds, the huge rectangular mirror vibrated and lifted itself from the wall, folding upwards then sliding into the side until it disappeared completely. The sink also separated, split in two and bent backwards, retreating into the walls. The toilet spun around and reappeared as a leather couch, sliding so that it faced the spot where the mirror used to be, which was now occupied by a large wide screen plasma monitor.

Gohan sat down on the couch just as a basin filled with water arose from the floor beside him. He submerged both his hands under the tingling water until it grew painfully hot.

"Finger prints confirmed. Retinal Scan…." The feminine computer voice droned as a machine lowered itself from the roof. Gohan removed his shades, revealing magnificent teal eyes and allowed the red laser from the machine to pass through his eyes. It retreated back into the ceiling as Gohan leaned back in his chair, placing his shades over his eyes once again.

"Identification Confirmed: Good morning Agent Jasper Stripes."

"Good morning. Any messages?"

"Yes sir, would you like me to open them for you?"

Gohan nodded but remembered that the computer only responded to vocal instructions. "Yup."

"I'm sorry but 'Yup' is not within my vocabula-

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Yes, please open my messages."

"Message 1 of 32. Personal mail, 9:45 pm."

The screen blinked and a beautiful girl with red hair appeared. She did not look happy.

"Jasper! What the hell is going on? We spend one amazing night together and you disappear! Are you avoidi-

Gohan winced at the high-pitched screeching and clamped both his hands on his ears. "Computer, delete message!"

"Message deleted. Message 2 of 32. Personal mail, 9:50 pm."

Another beautiful woman but this time with long blonde hair appeared, also not looking very happy. "I know you're there Jasper! You'd better answer me right now! I miss you baby, please call me! You know that you're my one and only pooky wooky dooky-

"Computer, delete message!"

"Message deleted. Message 3 o-

Gohan glanced at his watch and sighed. He did NOT have time for this. "Computer, open Business mail only. Delete all Personal mail."

"Personal messages deleted. Opening Business mail 1 of 1."

A gorgeous lady with long brown hair and striking green eyes appeared on screen with a wide smile on her face. "Hey Jasper, how's the morning been?"

Gohan sighed, finally seeing a familiar face that didn't want him in bed. "Hey L. Well, it was a good morning until-

"Let me guess, mails from your whores again?"

Gohan nodded regretfully, stretching his cramped up muscles. "Bingo."

"Kami, it's been like three years since you've been with those beeyatches. Talk about obsessive…" L. stated with a knowing grin.

'You're telling me…' Gohan thought to himself. "So, do I have anything for today?"

L. nodded, shuffling through some papers. "You always have a job Jasper."

Gohan groaned miserably in his hands. L. snickered at his pathetic display, she almost felt sorry for her friend. Almost. "Well, it's your fault. If you weren't so good at what you do then you wouldn't get all these jobs."

"I know, I know." Gohan said tiredly. "Lay it on me."

-

"So, you want to drive?" Gohan asked as he and Videl walked over to their sleek red Mercedes. They were both dressed for work, Videl wearing the Satan Police Department uniform, Gohan wearing khakis and a white button up dress shirt, dark shades over his eyes, briefcase in hand.

Videl smirked arrogantly. "Of course I do. We'll get to work in record time."

Gohan shuddered as they both got in, strapping himself tightly on the passenger's seat. He turned to the insane driver- er – cautious woman beside him, knowing full well that his life was at stake here. "Videl, under 240 please. I actually want to keep my breakfast _inside _my belly."

"Oh shut up Gohan and stop being a wuss." Videl teased, starting the car and adjusting the mirrors. She turned to him and smiled. "Ready?"

He unconsciously grabbed his seat belt tighter. "As I'll ever be."

And their car zoomed off…

-

I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on with Gohan and I. Well, I've been living with this goof ball for six years now, and what six years those were. You see, after we graduated high school, Gohan and I decided that it was time to separate from our parents and take on the world on our own. Which proved to be a dumb idea since neither I nor him had any experience about the real world anyway.

So we were off to a rocky start, needing to get bailed out by my parents now and then, but we got through that phase pretty fast. Gohan found a job as a teacher at our old high school and I am a full time police officer in Satan City. Well, at least that's what I tell Gohan.

In reality, I work for a secret organization called Secret Service or S.S. I know what you're thinking. _Secret Service? Everyone knows about the Secret Service. How is that even a secret?_ You're right to a degree, everyone does know about the Secret Service. But no one actually knows if it's true or just a rumor, kinda like Area 51. Its called a double negative, like a sort of reverse psychology to fool people. In short, no one is for certain that _we _do or do not exist. But just in case something spills, I took another name,

_Agent Krista Jewels. That's my alter-ego, my alias. _

What I do is hard to explain in words so I won't even try to- okay fine I 'assassinate' people okay! Happy that I said it already! Jeez, I know it's bad, don't give me that look! I finish off bad people, so it's not that horrible. And besides, that's not all I do. I also steal, hunt down targets and make other people's lives a living hell. Oh wait, that just makes me look even more horrible doesn't it? Ugh, forget it. Fine, I'm a bad person! Psh, like you're any better…

And yes, I do feel horrible lying to Gohan like that. I mean, how could you lie to someone as innocent as him? Believe me, it's hard! But I can't tell him what I really do, he might get mad at me and I won't be able to live with myself when that happens. And besides, he'll worry about me too much if he finds out. He's really caring and sweet that way, but I don't ever want him to worry about me. He gets way too over protective……and I love him that way.

-

The car screeched to a stop by Orange Star High, just as blood rushed back to Gohan's head. His breathing returned after a few minutes. He turned to Videl, who was smiling innocently at him. "You are never going to drive my car again. You almost hit that van in the highway!"

Videl shook her head. "Not my fault. The idiot parked his van in the middle of the road!"

"Videl that Van was NOT parked. It was moving!"

She snickered and kissed him on the cheek. No point in arguing like this, although she did find him so cute when he got mad… "Well, you got here on time didn't you?" Videl whispered in her defense.

He stared at her with disbelief then chuckled and quickly unbuckled his seat belt, gathered his suitcase and stepped out of the car. "Have fun at work today!"

-

Just incase you're wondering though, Gohan and I are _not, _I repeat, NOT married. Yes we do live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, and all that stuff but hey, don't all best friends do that? No? They don't? Oh, well uhh….. Gohan and I do because we don't feel awkward about it. We like things just the way they are.

Don't get me wrong though, of course I've felt attracted to him from time to time. I mean, who the hell wouldn't fall for a guy like him! Although he is kind off a dork, boring and is not very adventurous, (A/n: oh how wrong you are Videl…hehehhe) it's still hard not to fall for the guy. But I can't be with him, he only sees me as a friend, and I don't want to loose him as my friend.

-

Once Videl was gone, Gohan pulled his tie off with a smirk and surveyed his surroundings. He blended pretty well in crowds, considering his physique, hair style and smile usually made him stand out. Confident that no one was looking _at _him, he started running the opposite way in inhuman speeds, blazing through traffics of men and cars alike, until he reached the back of the tall Capsule Corporation Building. Clicking on his watch, his wardrobe quickly changed. He was now wearing a dark black Armani suit that hugged his body perfectly and a silver tie, his shades turned silver also. Comfortable shinny black shoes adorned his feet, an expensive Rolex hanging on his wrist.

Peering around to see if anyone was there, Gohan walked right through the computerized image of a wall. He passed by many guards with guns, who bowed before him in respect. Hey, being the best did have its perks, you get respect. But it also meant your vacation leaves were cut short. Damn. Life is unfair.

He strolled confidently down the long hallway until he reached the one elevator at the end. _Time for work_

-

"WHAT! You've got to be joking sir! I do NOT need a partner!" Videl aka Krista Jewels yelled angrily, slamming her fist down on the metal desk. She was now dressed in tight black leather from top to bottom, hugging every curve of her body perfectly, a small black mask covering her eyes.

The Big Guy leaned back on his chair, calm, silently enjoying how tormented Videl felt. "You don't have a choice Krista. You _will_ take this job and you will do it _with _a partner."

"But I-

"Do you know who Jasper Stripes is?" The Big Guy cut in sharply, folding his hands together on his desk.

Videl growled through clenched teeth. _An arrogant jackass, just like you. _"Of course, he is legendary. Also known as 'Teal Angel of Death.'"

The Big Guy smiled toothily. "Yes, that's right. And do you know why they call him 'Teal Angel of Death?'"

"Because before he kills his target, he takes off his shades which makes any and all victim hypnotized with his 'unique & magnificent teal eyes.' Then with this distraction, he kills them. Blah blah blah…" _What a load of bull-_

" You know, rumors are that he knows the Great Vegeta himself, on a personal level. But no one knows for sure. Isn't that fascinating?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "oh-yah, so very interesting." _Not. _

-

Meanwhile….inside an elevator of Secret Service.

The calming music of the elevator hummed its soft tunes for its passengers. It is said that elevator music relieved stress, worry, problems and such. Clearly, who ever said that statement was a liar.

"WHAT? No way I'm working with her L!" Gohan aka Jasper Stripes complained desperately.

The brown haired beauty glared at him. "Calm down Jasper. People could be listening…." She hissed darkly.

Gohan ignored her. "But I am NOT working with her. Why can't I do this on my own? It's not like I've never done it before."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Krista Jewels is the best female agent in the entire business! And her beauty is legend! I would think that you would be excited to meet her. Are you gay Jasper?"

A huge vein throbbed on Gohan's forehead. "No! But I don't work with partners, especially girls."

L. whirled on him, poking an accusing finger on his chest. "And what is wrong with working with girls mister!"

Gohan straightened his posture, while the green eyed agent-er-secretary composed herself. A sudden thought came to her, and her eyes glistened with mischief. "Oh I see. You're scared that you'll break the number one _rule in_ _partnership _aren't you?"

The demi-saiyan sweat dropped and shook his head wildly. "I am NOT-

"You're afraid you'll get attached to her and fall in love with her AREN'T you?" L. accused with a knowing smirk, then said in a sing-song voice "Gohan and Krista, sitting in a tree! H-U-M-P-I-N-G!"

Gohan blushed a bright red, but was hidden perfectly behind his neutral expression.

Just then, the elevator popped open with a faint 'ding!'

"I'll deal with you later." Gohan hissed before stepping out, L. trailing behind him with a teasing smile, still humming.

They entered a big dark room, in fact it was so dark that even with Gohan's saiyan eyesight he could not tell how big the room really was. There was a big man sitting behind a metallic desk, (Gohan surmised he was the 'Big Guy') and a very attractive woman standing right across him, her fists clenched tight. They seemed to be absorbed in a heated conversation about something until they saw that they had company.

Gohan walked behind L. in a casual pace, his hands tucked in his pockets, his eyes fixed on the woman in black leather who seemed to be starring right at him. She had the most curvaceous body Gohan's ever seen that it alone could drag any mans eyes to her figure like a moth to a fire. _Must be Krista. Something about her seems……familiar._

Videl stiffened as she saw an incredibly gorgeous man and a pretty woman walk over to them. She couldn't tear away her eyes from him though, the man she guessed would be Jasper. _Wow, they weren't joking when they said he was attractive. _She bit her lip and shook that thought away, attempting in vain to tear her eyes from him. But she couldn't. She just stared at him dumbfounded, something about him was familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Amidst their staring contest, L and The Big Guy exchanged a few words then turned to the two top agents in the business with a knowing smile. After a minute or two, L. cleared her throat, breaking Gohan and Videl's stupor.

"When we're done oogling each other, we'd actually like to get down to your assignments."

As if that was their cue, the two began their wild roar of disapprovals.

"I'm not working with him!"

"You don't honestly think I'm going to work with her do you?"

"He'll take over everything, thinking he's better just because he's a man!"

"She'll just slow me down."

Videl's eyes widened, snapping back to Gohan, fire burning behind her luminous eyes. "What? Excuse me!"

Gohan crossed his arms arrogantly at her with a proud smirk on his face. "You heard me."

Her blood rushed to her head. "I'll have you know that I am the best agent in the Secret Service!"

Gohan snorted and stated sarcastically. "Oh wow, isn't that saying something."

"Why you-

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The room fell quiet.

The Big Guy placed his smoking barrel back down on the desk. "I hate firing guns, but I hate bickering even more. I do not care what either of you think, like, dislike, or any other opinions you might have. The two of you will work together on this and that is final."

The ever famous cricket noises followed.

"Good, now onto the job."

L. clapped her hands twice, and a big screen appeared out of nowhere in front of them. There was a picture of a fairly attractive blonde woman on the screen, someone both Videl and Gohan knew very well. It was Erasa, their high school friend from long ago.

"This is Erasa Moneylots, the one and only heiress to the Moneylots Empire. As you all know, Erasa isn't the brightest star in the sky, and so, naturally, her parents have decided to hire the best to keep watch of her."

"No problem, I can take her out on my own." Videl hissed at Gohan. Although killing her best friend from high school was something she could not do in good conscience, she had a job. Maybe she could convince Erasa to disappear…

"No actually, you're going to protect her."

Gohan and Videl's eyes widened simultaneously.

"Wha? I'm not a body guard. Why don't they just hire some low class from 'Secret Service' to do it?" Gohan said with a smirk, getting the desired reaction from Videl, which would be that her face bloated up like a balloon with hot air streaming from her ears.

L. snapped her fingers, the images on the screen changed. It showed a lot of armed men wearing a symbol of a golden armor with two arms cross against the other as their crest. "This was sent to us via e-mail approximately 29 hours ago with a threat. Our agents have confirmed that the threat is indeed real and both the Secret Service and CC Agents have been asked to personally make sure that this threat is dealt with. "

"Wait a minute," Videl interrupted, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Mr. Moneylots requested Secret Service and CC Agents? How did he even know we existed in the first place? And why are we helping him?"

"Mr. Moneylots contributes a large amount of money into our fundings. Without his contribution, Secret Service would not exist," The Big Guy responded, fiddling with his gun.

"And Mrs. Moneylots is a dear friend of Mrs. Bulma Briefs. Naturally CC Agents were requested by Mrs. Briefs herself to assist in this matter," L added with a smile. "Now we don't know how many or who they will send, but our top priority is Erasa's safety, which is why we are sending our top agents from Secret Service and CCA as undercover bodyguards."

Gohan and Videl glanced at each other, thinking the exact same thing at the exact same time…

_Just great…_

-

At home…

Gohan slumped down on his bed, wearing his teaching clothes again, Videl already lying under the covers in her police uniform. He crawled over to her and placed his head on her belly, while she ran her fingers through his thick silky dark locks. "How was work Gohan?"

He groaned. "Tiring. I just got a new student who's a pain in my butt. How about you Vidy?"

"I got a new partner. He's a dumb jack ass who thinks he's some hot shot just because he's uhh…..just because he went to some Police Academy."

Gohan snickered and abruptly leaped up, tackling Videl down on the bed and attacking her with his tickle fingers.

"Go-hahaha-Gohaha-hahhaha-Gohan stop!" She managed to breathe out in between gasps and howls of laughter, tears falling down her eyes. "Sah, Stahahaha- STOP!"

He shook his head stubbornly and chuckled, enjoying the torture he was placing on his best friend, his sexy best friend, his best friend who had long shapely legs and soft supple skin……Woah there buddy! Get your mind out of the gutters!

"Not until you say 'Poly wanna cracker!'"

Videl struggled as much as she could, her jaw was already stinging from laughing too much. 'Oh this guy is going to get it. Hell no am I saying that!' With quick maneuvering, Videl grabbed Gohan's hands and rolled herself over him, pinning his strong arms on his side with her knee, then with a devilish grin she unleashed her fingers.

They both knew who would win. Videl knew for a fact that Gohan was very VERY ticklish. Oh the joyful torture!

Their laughter rang through their darkest times before, and now it was going to do the same…

-

The Big Guy stared out of his office window, a cell phone in hand. He smirked and dialed, waiting as someone on the other line finally picked up. "It's done boss."

"**Excellent. You've done well, make sure they start as early as possible."**

"Yes sir," The Big Guy replied respectfully, his smirk growing in size. "They'll start tomorrow."

"**Perfect."**

* * *

Well, that's it! What do you guys think? Don't worry, the story will get more interesting soon, I promise. I know Gohan's a bit Out of Character but he'll turn out great. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Give me some suggestions and comments! Anything you want! If you guys like it, then i'll continue this... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow, I got so amazing reviews! Thanks! I love you all so much! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

(REVISED: July 7, 2005)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Everyday is a chance for us to come clean. If not, then we die without people knowing the truth-_

_Anonymous_

The glorious Sun took the sky…

Starting the first day of Hell…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Gohan's head shot from under the covers, his face contorted in furry, his shades almost falling down his nose. "That does it! Every time I break this thing it always comes back to life!"

He sprung to his feet, arms outstretched, ready to crush the damned bewitched clock if it wasn't for the small chuckle he heard from behind him. He froze stock still, a sweat drop running down his neck to his chiseled back and disappearing down his boxers. He sighed in defeat, Videl had caught him fair and square.

"Ya know, I heard that talking to appliances is the first sign of insanity. I could be wrong though," She taunted, amusement clear in her voice. Luckily for Videl, Gohan had his back to her, therefore he couldn't see the wild blush that stained her cheeks, her eyes glued to the perfect blend of muscle and tanned skin. If he turned to face her, she was sure she would've hyperventilated.

"Alright, alright. You caught me fair and square. Its just that this damned thing keeps coming back from the dead!" Gohan reasoned, turning to face an extremely red Videl. His brows furrowed in worry. "Hey Vidi, you okay?"

He got no response, but it only took him a few seconds to realize that Videl, to his utter amazement, was actually checking him out! This was epic! Videl never checked anyone out, well as far as he knew. A maddening blush spread through his face until he resembled a tomato with wild black hair.

Snapping out from her trance, Videl shot to her feet, blushing from her hair to her toes. "I'M FINE! I- I just….oh look at the time Gohan! We're a minute late." She yelled, pointing a small finger towards said alarm clock.

It was in moments like these that she was thankful Gohan was naïve.

The demi-saiyan cursed under his breath, oblivious that Videl had suddenly changed subjects, and slid to the bathroom in his socks, smiling at his best friend. "Good morning Vi-

A pillow was sent hurtling towards his face, and he barely had the time to duck out of the way with a small pout. "Hey! What was that for?"

Videl stifled a laugh, walking over to her closet, a small polished finger pointing towards the bathroom as if she was ordering a dog to sit on the corner. "Go take a shower already Gohan!"

Without needing to be told twice, he went inside and closed the door behind him, turning the shower on.

Once he was gone, Videl's entire demeanor changed from content to pissed off in a matter of seconds. Gotta love those mood swings…

She stomped her foot towards her closet, placed her hand on the doorknob until it glowed a faint blue. The sound of heavy movements echoed from inside mixed with the sound of air being pushed out, then finally stopped when a small screen appeared beside Videl, where she placed her tongue flat against it.

"Identification Confirmed: Agent Krista Jewels, Welcome."

With a sour mood, Videl yanked the door open and walked in the small room. She sighed and opened her laptop; the fatigued face of J greeted her.

"Hey J., what are my orders?" She droned, rummaging through the piles of gadgets to find something she might need for her latest 'mission.' Like a gun to shoot Jasper in the head with, then a shovel maybe to burry him six feet underground, plus a video recorder so that she can watch how she killed him over and over again until she got tired, or until the battery runs out. Which ever came last…

J. rubbed his face tiredly. "I need coffee, very strong coffee from Mexico. Hey Videl, remind me again what my benefits are in this job."

The raven haired woman snickered, pocketing her 0.45 automatic handgun customized just for her, lipstick knife, ailason powder disguised as makeup, a voodoo doll of Jasper complete with ten long needles….oh wait, she didn't have the last one. Darn the world…

"J., there are no benefits in this job. That's what you get for wanting to be a secret agent." Videl replied, stuffing all her stuff under her bra and strapping her gun on her thigh.

"I know, and I don't even get to _be _an agent. I'm stuck here with paper duties briefing the likes of you in missions I can only dream of doing." J. replied, fishing out a folder from his desk. He watched Videl for a moment, then smirked knowingly. "So, how'd your meeting with _The _Jasper Stripes go? Fall in love with him yet?"

She snorted. "Ha! If you think I'm attracted to big pig headed freaks with no respect for women what so ever then, sure." Videl remarked tightly.

J. ignored her and rolled his eyes. "Aw come on Videl. It's _the _Jasper Stripes! All male agents strive to be like him, and all female agents strive to be _with _him. I mean, he's what inspired me to even take this damned forsaken job in the first place."

Videl raised her brows questioningly. "J., are you sure you're straight? Sometimes I wonder. Sure, maybe he's cute but you praise him as if he's The Great Vegeta."

J.'s eyes widened. "Am not! And rumors are, Jasper was actually trained by SCAT, and personally taught by Vegeta himself."

Videl shook her head in disbelief. "No way. Why the hell would The Great Vegeta waste his time trying to mentor some guy? Don't forget, I was trained by SCAT and I didn't see him there."

"Yeah, but you didn't even last a day. Maybe he was absent that day," J teased.

"Shut up! SCAT was brutally hard you know. They expect you to do inhuman things there you idiot!"

"Well, whatever. So what does your Gohan have that _the _Jasper Stripes doesn't have, huh?"

Videl was about to answer when she heard the shower turned off. Shit, Gohan was done already? "J., hurry up and give me my damned orders! Gohan's done his shower!"

J's eyes widened as he scrambled with the papers in his hand, readjusting his framed glasses. "Alright, I got it. You are to rendezvous with Jasper outside a restaurant called _Stallianos._ Make sure you're in disguise and in civil clothes because you'll be meeting with Erasa Moneylots in her mansion for lunch."

Videl grabbed her colored contact lenses and winked back at J. "Got it."

-

Meanwhile…..

"She's that bad?"

Gohan nodded, sitting comfortably on his leather seat while sipping on his fruit smoothie. "Yeah, Krista is horrible. Alright, she's gorgeous, I'll give her that. But she walks with this 'I'm the Queen of the World' attitude."

"Sounds like somebody I know," L whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just, talking to myself." L said innocently. "Now back to business. This is your job for today. You are to rendezvous with Krista outside a restaurant called _Stallianos. _Make sure you're in disguise and in civil clothes because you'll be meeting with Erasa Moneylots in her mansion for lunch."

Gohan nodded and got up. "Got it." I'm going to take a shower now, I feel dirty from yesterday."

L. snickered and winked at him. "Can I watch?"

"No, you can't." Gohan retorted while rolling his eyes. He lifted the remote and pointed it at the screen, where L's eyes widened.

"NO! Gohan don't shut me off-

"Bye L, see ya tomorrow."

Slamming on the brakes, the car screeched and skidded to a stop just inches before crashing on the car parked in front of them. Videl smirked and glanced at the petrified man by her side, almost feeling sorry for him. Not.

She reached over to Gohan and gave him a small peck on the cheeks. "Have fun today Professor Son."

Gohan shook his head before stepping out, waving goodbye as the car disappeared down the road in a wild roar of tires and engine. He sighed. "Time to get to work."

-

Videl cursed loudly, stomping on her heels and glaring at every cock headed man who oogled on her. Well, she can't really blame them. She was not vain, but she knew she had looks. Beauty came naturally for her, and she didn't have to dress like a whore to prove it. But she was undercover, meaning she had to be in a disguise. Her once long dark raven hair was now in curls and dyed with temporary red and her eyes covered by green contacts.

She wore a tight fitting red shirt under a light beige Enyce jacket. Jean shorts hugged her thighs perfectly, falling to just 3 inches above the knee, and knee high leather boots completed the outfit. Her clothes left little to the imagination, and she despised it.

Yet even with that disguise, something Videl Satan would never be caught wearing in public, but Krista Jewels could care less, did nothing to mar her beauty. And apparently, the men agree.

'If one more dick head cat calls over me I swear I'll smash his face.' Videl thought with a frown as she rounded a corner to Stallianos. Then her breathing hitched, and she froze. She would've made a very flattering clothes store dummy.

There he was, leaning casually by the restaurant doors, simply looking drop dead gorg- okay. Her sworn enemy. He wore Capsule Corp. camo pants, a plain comfortable white dress shirt and cream Timberlands, his silver shades already in place.

Videl stared.

'Wow, he looks good enough to swallow, like Belgium chocolate….hmmm….-ah! AHH! Bad thoughts girly, bad thoughts! You will NOT go all googoogaagaa over him! You sick, twisted, retarded girl!'

With a stiff back, and her face flushed, her cheeks held high…er…sort off, she staggered over to Jasper with semi-confidence.

A blue jeep parked by and a beautiful woman stepped out, smiling flirtatiously at Gohan she entered the restaurant, licking her lips seductively with hidden intent.

Gohan just smirked; his head seemed to follow every movement of her hips. Videl rolled her eyes and walked over to him, her feet seemed to stomp a bit harder than necessary.

"Nice of you to show up, Krista." Jasper greeted, his attention towards the white corvette that just parked in front of them. "Hrmm..,red hair and green eyes? You look fantastic."

Videl silently seethed at him. "I wish I could say the same for you." From the corner of her eyes, she saw Jasper stare at the man who owned the white corvette. She smirked; her eyebrows arched high. "My, my. Isn't this interesting? At first I thought you were just like every other testosterone checking some lady out but now I see you have interest in men too."

Gohan didn't answer her. Instead, he lifted himself from the wall he was leaning on once the man with the corvette passed by him, and with inhuman speed slipped his hand in the man's pocket, pulling out his car keys. With a smirk, he opened the corvette and got in the driver's seat. Videl just stared at him.

He lowered the window and regarded her coolly. "Well, are you going to hop in or what?"

She walked over to him and leaned to his ear through the window. "In this country that is called stealing," she whispered.

Gohan shook his head and looked down at her heels. "If you'd rather walk then that's fine with me. Tell me, is it comfortable walking in those?"

Videl's face flushed, her brows twitching. 'Shit. He can tell I'm not used to walking on heels. Damn him.'

"Yes, yes it is comfortable. But since we'll get there faster, I'll just hop in." Videl tried to say as dignified as she could, walking stiffly over to the passenger's seat and buckling in.

"Try not to drive like a sissy. I want to get there as fast as-

Videl didn't get to finish her sentence as Gohan changed gears and slammed on the gas, blasting and swerving through traffic.

Five minutes later….. 

The car pulled over the driveway of a gigantic mansion the size of five football fields, towering over like a castle.

"That quick enough for you?" Gohan taunted, unbuckling his seat belt. To his surprise, Videl didn't seem too winded out. In fact, she seemed as if she could've gone faster.

"Whatever, I could've made it here in three minutes flat."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Well if you're so sure, why don't you drive next time?"

Videl stepped out of the car, adjusting her shirt and flipping her hair. "I'd be glad too. You drive like a girl anyway."

They climbed the stoney steps and rang the door bell of the gigantic wooden doors until an old butler opened the door for them. He led them in to the grand dinning room, asking them to take a seat while they wait for Ms. Erasa.

Videl's eyes silently wandered around as she observed her surroundings. It was always essential to know and familiarize yourself with your environment especially when you're an agent. That was one of the basic rules you could say.

The dinning room itself looked like a small house except it was just one room, in the center was a long twelve seater dark wooded table, expensive plates and cutleries placed on its smooth surface. The walls were shiny marble decorated with one of a kind paintings and the floor was furnished wood covered by a velvet carpet, matching the colors of the drapes that hung by the tall arch windows. A big chandelier hung down from the ceiling, illuminating the room with a warm yellow glow. To put in laments term, the dinning room was majestic.

Jasper pulled a chair out, the sound of the chair's legs scratching against the wooden floor echoed in the empty room. He sat down and popped his feet on the table, as if it was his own house.

Videl gahed in disgust, following his example, except the foot on the table thingy of course. Just then, the butler came in with a pitcher of lemonade and handed them each a cool glass. "Ms. Erasa will be with you momentarily." He eyed Gohan before clearing his throat dejectedly. Normally he would've already snapped at any one who dared put their feet on the table, but decided against it. He didn't look like someone you'd want to trifle with. "Is there anything else I can do for the both of you?"

Gohan and Videl shook their heads silently, the butler bowed and exited.

"What's in your bra?"

Videl's eyes widened slightly in shock. "W-what?"

Gohan nodded towards her breast. "What's in there?"

Stunned at his openness, Videl looked down and found, to her embarrassment, that her boobs looked slightly……._irregular and lumpy. _She flushed. Not knowing whether to be embarrassed or to be offended that he was looking there, she decided to play the truth card instead.

"Lipstick."

A brow rose curiously. "Lipstick?"

Although she couldn't tell for sure, Videl felt his eyes stare at her lips momentarily. Once again she blushed. 'What the hell is up with this guy?'

"Funny," he finally said after a long moment of silence.

Videl turned to him confused. "What's funny?"

"You don't seem like the type." Gohan answered, sipping on his iced tea then leaned back on his chair.

Videl rolled her eyes. "How the hell would you know what 'type' I am?"

"I can tell when it comes to women." Jasper replied rather smugly.

She snorted, a sarcastic laugh left her lips. "You think so, huh? Well I can tell you right now I-

She saw it. It was brief, but it was definitely there, moving.

Her trained eyes wondered sharply.

It flashed again. A blur of black. The sound of heavy breathing, of hearts pounding, of…

Footsteps.

Videl sharpened her eyes and ears, the hair at the nape of her neck stood on end.

She could hear six footsteps. Three. There were three of them. But where were they?

Videl turned to Jasper worriedly. "Jasper, I-

She was cut off however when he cleared his throat loudly, cracking his neck from side to side.

"I'm sorry hunny but I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight," he replied casually, with a small smile. "I have three appointments booked already."

Videl eyed him for a moment, then nodded discreetly once she understood. "Aw, I was hoping we could spend some time together. What time are your appointments?"

He drummed his finger on the table.

Behind them.

Gohan smiled. "One is on 6:00." His eyes closed briefly, his ears picked up the sounds of labored breathing to their left. "The next is 9:00. The last one is….."

Videl stared at him patiently, slipping her hand under her shorts, clasping her gun tightly around her fingers.

Click.

There it was, faint, but definite. In front of them, a bit to the right.

His eyes shot open, his lips forming the words _two o'clock _towards Videl. Gohan shook his head slowly when she began to draw her gun, then laid one hand over the fork by his empty plate. _Not yet, _he mouthed.

Click.

That sound. A gun was loading. That was the second click, which meant the second assassin was ready and loaded. One more left….

Videl could feel the familiar rush in her blood and the excitement of her fingers against the trigger of her gun. She couldn't help it. She loved the feeling. It was like sweet chocolate, oh so sweet.

Click.

The last assassin was ready and loaded…..and so were Gohan and Videl.

She shot Jasper a quick look, he nodded in reply…….and the firing began.

It all happened in seconds as Videl and Gohan jumped apart, bullets spraying at their chairs where just a millisecond ago they were seated at.

The first assassin behind them barely had enough time to express his shock as Videl drew her gun and rolled to her knees, firing, the bullet piercing through his neck, his body falling from the ceiling with a heavy thud.

Gohan had back flipped from the floor to the long table, the barrage of bullets following him as he went, breaking expensive plates and glasses in the process. Nearing the edge of the table, he twisted at his last back flip in mid air and shot the fork from his hand with deadly accuracy, impaling the second assassin's forehead clean, his body fell to the floor the same time Gohan landed on his feet.

Two down, one to go…

The sound of a ring falling to the floor reached Videl's ears. Her eyes widened as she whirled to its source. The last assassin dressed in all black threw the grenade in his hand towards Videl before picking up his gun and dashing for the door to escape.

With barely half a second to react, Videl jumped to the air and kicked the grenade towards the door, rolling on the floor once she landed and drew her gun immediately, aiming for the assassin who jumped out of the way just as his grenade was sent back to him and exploded on impact.

Giving the rookie no time to recover, Videl locked for his head with a smirk and licked her lips in anticipation. All too easy…

"Bye bye."

BANG!

Her bullet soared at breakneck speed, merely inches from piercing its target's forehead when a dagger intercepted its path, sending the silver bullet bouncing off its sharp blade and harmlessly impaling the wall.

Videl's eyes went wide and she got to her feet. "Jasper! What are you doing?"

The assassin, still relieved that the bullet hadn't ended his life, froze in his spot, his eyes widening painfully. 'JASPER! AS IN JASPER STRIPES?' His mind screamed in panic, the blood on his face draining away, his body felt numb. He was going against _the _Jasper! This is suicide!

Gohan glared at her through his shades and advanced to the stupefied assassin on the floor. "I'm doing my job, agent Krista."

Now it was official, he was dead. WHO THE HELL SENT HIM TO THIS MISSION ANYWAY! Going against Jasper was bad enough, and now he has to get through _Krista Jewels _too! 'Someone shoot me now….' The last assassin thought as he got to his feet, desperately heading to jump out the window when Gohan's arm snaked around his neck and felt two fingers pressed firmly on his pressure point, knocking him out instantly.

Gohan picked up the unconscious body effortlessly and flung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, retrieving his fallen dagger from the floor. "What the hell were you trying to do? Kill him?" He snarled at Videl, wiping away the scuff marks on his dagger with his shirt.

Videl stored her gun away and sneered at him in reply. "**I** was doing my job! Eliminating all threats! What were **you **doing? Saving threats?"

Gohan dropped the limp body hard on the floor, before walking straight up to Videl and looking down at her face. "**I **was trying to save our only source of information from death," he growled darkly. "We have to find out who is sending them here. Or maybe you forgot, information about the enemy is the most valuable weapon against them, _agent _Jewels."

Videl just glared up at him, her chin held high. She stepped closer to Gohan, not knowing she stomped over said assassin on the floor, and poked her fingers at his hard chest. "I knew what I was doing, okay! They're not the last to be sent here, we still have a lot of sources."

Without missing a beat, Gohan slipped his hand under her shorts, Videl gasped in surprise at the feel of his warm fingers sending shivers up her spine, then he drew out her gun and without breaking away from their glaring contest, pointed to his right, and fired.

The sound of a man yelping then a body falling down was heard.

Sneaky bastard.

Gohan flipped the gun with his fingers and handed it back to Videl with a smirk. "You might want to put a safety lock on that. You never know when you might _accidentally _pull the trigger."

They stayed that way for a while, their faces only inches apart, glaring at each other, their pride keeping them from turning away. It was a silent challenge, a silent battle of strength, honor, pride, stubbornness and hard headedness, qualities both Jasper and Krista not only posses but excel at.

They would've just stood there, silently glaring at each other, looking like very flattering statues if it wasn't for the sound of glass shattering on the floor.

Gohan and Videl simultaneously turned to its source, their eyes widened slightly.

Erasa stood by the door way, her hands over her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers.

They were both so busy staring at each other that they hadn't felt Erasa's presence.

'Shit. That was a sloppy mistake. I shouldn't let myself get distracted by him/her.' They both thought sourly.

Gohan rolled his eyes behind his shades. '_Now_ she graces us with her presence, geez.'

It was only then did they realize the damage they caused to the dinning room….er….once was the dinning room. The numerous paintings by the walls had bullet holes in them like the dark side of the moon; blood stained the carpets, walls, and furniture if it wasn't broken, the long table was simply a mess. It wasn't possible to make a bigger disaster without involving thermo-nuclear weapons.

Boy, were they in deep doo doo.

Neither wanting to be blamed, Videl and Gohan glanced at each other nervously before pointing accusing fingers at the unconscious assassin laying seemingly forgotten on the floor.

"He did it!"

Erasa fainted.

-

Gohan opened the trunk and stuffed the unconscious body inside before slamming it shut and locking it with the keys. "Now he can't get out."

Videl cleared her throat, leaning by the door of the driver's seat. Gohan raised his brow before throwing the car keys to her, sourly getting in the passenger's seat.

Videl turned on the ignition and adjusted the mirror, Gohan eyeing her carefully.

"Strap on tight junior, and let me show you how real drivers drive." She smirked, shifted to drive and slammed on the gas…

Three minutes later they were back at Stallianos, Videl jerked on the hand brake so that the car screeched to park perfectly in between two other cars.

'Show off,' Gohan thought grumpily.

"I told you I can get here in three minutes flat," she said cockily with a smirk.

Gohan rolled his eyes and grunted. "You drive just like someone I know. At least we made it here alive. If those rookie assassins don't get us killed your driving surely will."

"Am I supposed to care?"

He snorted. 'Wow, talk about friendly environment.' Gohan re-adjusted his shades and straightened his white shirt. Surprisingly, not a speck of blood got to him even after what happened in the dinning room.

He turned to look at her for a moment and Videl once again squirmed silently under the scrutiny. The fact that she couldn't actually see where his eyes were exactly staring at only made things worse.

Bravely, she reached out to remove his shades when his hand shot out and caught her wrist in a firm grim. Gohan shook his head warningly. "Not on the first date."

Videl yanked her arm free from him bitterly. "Date? Hah! You wish!" She eyed him wearily before leaning back on her seat. "You know, you're just like this guy I know. He too wears shades all the time. But at least he has a reason. His eyes are very VERY sensitive to light, he could go blind from the light of a burning candle. You on the other hand are just trying too hard to be mysterious. Typical."

Gohan's eyes widened slightly for a second at what she said. That's exactly the excuse he used to Videl when she asked him why he wore shades all the time. Can it be…….nah……can't be. But she does drive like her……no way, Videl wouldn't keep secrets from him. Krista can't be Videl.

Shaking the crazy thought away, Jasper scratched his head innocently. "So, since you drove here, I get to keep the car."

Videl stared at him like he was crazy. "No way! I get to keep the car!"

"No fair! I was the one who borrowed it!" Gohan growled at her, shaking his head angrily.

"So? You're not giving it back anyway. I get to keep it!"

There was a silent pause that followed, before Gohan sighed in defeat and swiftly exited the car, his hands in his pockets before walking away.

Stunned by her quick victory, Videl blinked in surprise. 'That was way too easy.' But she was too tired to think about it now. And besides, she had to go home to Gohan. He'd be worried sick about her.

Turning the ignition on, she was about to pull out of the restaurant when she remembered something, her eyes widened.

The unconscious killer was still in her trunk.

She growled and banged her head on the wheel, the car in turn honked in protest. 'Stupid! Stupid stupid! I can't go around in a stolen car with a man in my trunk! Damned him! Damn you Jasper!"

Stepping out, she locked the car and called a cab for home. She'd leave the car here for the night. It's not like she could bring a new car home to Gohan anyway.

-

"Gohan, I'm home!" Videl called, walking up the stairs tiredly and entering their bedroom.

Gohan looked up from the book he was reading by the bed (suspiciously, the book was upside down), his ankles crossed, a smile on his face. "Hey Vidi! How was work?"

Videl just shook her head, getting out of her police outfit before crawling under the covers and resting her head on Gohan's shoulders. "Tiring. Chief's got me working on so many cases. You? How was school?"

Gohan closed his book and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Videl snuggling into his strong chest, greedily sucking in his warmth and smell. She already felt relaxed.

"Can't complain. There's this student of mine though that reminds me a lot of you."

Videl's heavy and sleepy eyelids popped open. "Wha? Gohan, should I be worried?"

He chuckled at her, making Videl smile even more. Gohan had this gift of making any situation lighter and more happy. That's what she loved about him.

"No, of course no one can take the place of my best friend."

"Damn straight!" Videl snapped playfully, closing her tired eyes as a long yawn escapes her lips. 'Yeah, best friend. That's all I am to him…'

"But your similarities are striking," Gohan inquired, running his fingers across her soft hair.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Videl barely had the energy to ask, sleep dragging her forcefully by the arms.

"Well, you both drive like maniacs and are as stubborn as-

Snor.

Gohan paused and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

She was out like a light.

Shaking his head, Gohan reached out with his unoccupied arm to turn off the lamp by his desk while his other arm was being used as a pillow. He chuckled lightly and kissed her softly on the cheeks, pulling the covers over their bodies. "G'night Videl. Sleep tight, I love you."

* * *

There you go! How do you guys like it? Sorry for some spelling or grammar mistakes i might have in there, i kinda rushed it so...Hehe please Review!

And there's another thing I want you guys to do for me. Which one would you like?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: HELLO! I'M BACK! Sorry for the super long delay, I didn't have time to write with school and all being a bitch plus wouldn't let me upload this story earlier. But here's a long chapter for you! Oh and I just remembered where I got the idea to write this from. It's actually from an upcoming movie called Mr. and Mrs. Smith! I haven't watched it obviously since it hasn't come out yet, its coming out in June. But the idea of having Gohan and Videl secret agents without the other knowing was from that movie. I'm hoping to make this original though!

First of all, I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers! OMG! I was so happy! I didn't think a lot of you would like this story, this was just a trial run actually! But thanks to those who reviewed, this is now a full blown story that I will work on!** THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **

Oh and from the votes, most of you picked 60/40 for romance/action or C (which I actually forgot to put in….LOL!) which is 50/50.

Special thanks to **TimeShifter, Rose Vaughn, Lil Dev G, DemonVidel, miroku-has-darkness, Meg, fireeyes, peachchanVidel, Megs21, AttackingHentaiChibiLovefluff, Noryale, SSj K.C. 5, hailey0176, Hi, stuckonsquirl, Lov3the3vil, immortal7,Glacia and Demons **for keeping me inspired and for reviewing! I LOVE YOU!

To answer questions:

**Hailey0176: **Yes Gohan is still a saiyan, and he and Videl could sense ki and manipulate ki. Why they didn't use ki in the dinning room battle was for the main reason that they didn't want their identities exposed. I know what you're thinking right now. Can't they still sense each other's ki even though they don't use it? Well, technically yes, but why they couldn't will be explained in the story. Once again, I thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! And I hope you enjoy the next chappy!

**Galacia and Demons: **Gohan and Videl are their true identities! Krista is Videl's alias, and Jasper is Gohan's alias. Lol, yes Jasper does seem like a jerk doesn't he, but don't worry, Gohan'll turn out to be every girl's fantasy guy! LMAO! If you have read Psycho Ann's story, _Predator&Prey, _her Gohan and my Gohan will be almost the same. I'm trying to give him a tough attitude because I'm tired of people writing him as a weak dork. Don't worry though, Gohan and Videl will fall for each other soon! But I don't want to just shove them together.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from chapter one to chapter whatever. This is fanfiction, so I shouldn't even need to put this!

(REVISED: July 7, 2005)

_

* * *

_

_"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity."  
**Henry Van Dyke **_

Chapter 3

After doing the usual morning routine, with a few minor glitches like breakfast where she seemed to have forgotten how much food he could consume, Gohan and Videl, with Gohan on the wheel this time, drove off for their own respective 'jobs.'

Gohan had one hand on the wheel, the other wrapped around Videl's shoulder, her head resting on his with a small frown on her beautiful face.

Why was she frowning you ask?

Well, that is simply the cause of one man, the center of all her annoyance and despise, one certain Jasper Stripes.

He had come off as a cocky man at first, but after seeing what he was capable of yesterday, he did have the skill to back it up, as much as Videl hated to admit it. He was annoying, annoyingly mysterious, annoyingly handsome and mysterious. There was just something about him that sent tingles down her spine. Fear. Attraction. Hate. Anger. Curiosity.

Fear for feeling attracted to him.

Hate for knowing so little of him.

It was driving her insane!

Shit. What was it? Which one is it? Was it just one?

Jasper. He was, is a mystery. A walking talking puzzle she had to piece together. If there was something Videl hated with a passion, it was not knowing. She was naturally curious about certain things. But why him? She felt like she had no idea who he was, what he is like while not on the job, yet Videl also felt as if she knew him for the longest time. He seemed trustworthy, but she wasn't certain. If he wanted her trust, he'd have to earn it.

Did he even want her trust? What does he want? What does a man like him ever desire?

Who knows.

Videl looked up at Gohan and smiled warmly to herself. This man right here was all she ever wanted.

Needed. Dreamed of having.

They've been through a lot together since high school. They've benefited through each other, leaned on each other, learned from each other….

Loved each other

But Videl's love for him had grown from just friendship over time.

So what were they?

Were they just friends? Or more than that?

Lovers?

No, definitely not. Gohan probably still thought of her as 'Vidi,' his best friend and nothing more.

So then what?

Were they more than friends, but less than lovers? For the lack of a better explanation?

Yes, that they were. At least, Videl believed so.

Gohan felt her big hypnotizing eyes looking straight at him, he blushed as he fought to maintain his focus on the road.

"What?" He asked curiously, rubbing his face to check if anything was there.

That seemed to snap Videl back to reality as she broke from her trance and shook her head with a slight blush. "Nothing."

Pretty soon, they arrived at the Police Department. After a kiss on the cheek goodbye, Videl hopped out of the car in her uniform and watched as the car zoomed off down the road.

Once she was sure Gohan was gone, Videl caught a cab for Stallianos, changing her clothes and putting back on her disguise of red hair and green eyes. Getting really tired of dressing like a slut, she chose a more Videl-ish outfit for today. A baggy light blue shirt with tight knee length Capri, biker gloves and comfortable _heelless _shoes. She would've liked it better if she just wore loose fitting jeans but she learned that in her job, loose clothing plus fighting is a no no no no. Let's just say she learned the hard way.

When the cab stopped, she stepped out and paid the cab driver before straightening her clothes and looking up.

Leaning on his usual spot was Jasper, dressed in a black and white stripped opened up dress shirt and comfortable black jeans.

As always, even Videl would admit (just to herself though, and pretty bitterly at that), he looked………good. Too bad his attitude was that of a first grader.

"You're late."

Videl rolled her eyes. "So sue me."

Gohan snorted at her, surveying her clothes through his shades briefly before clearing his throat. 'Damn, she looks even more attractive today.' He walked over to her, bumping her shoulder slightly as he made his way to the trunk of the car.

Videl rubbed her shoulder gingerly. 'Ouch, that hurt.' "Jack ass," she mumbled to herself before walking over to him with an attitude.

He smirked at her superiorly. "Depends how you look at it."

'If you were any normal guy I would've blown a hole right through your head.' She thought with a devious grin.

Videl placed her laptop over the trunk of the car and flipped it open, J.'s tired face greeted them.

"Hello Krista," he yawned, turning his eyes over to the man beside her, his jaw dropped, his entire expression switched completely. "J-Jasper! Jasper Stripes! It's an honor to finally meet you! I am your number one fa-

Videl cleared her throat, loudly. At the corner of her eyes she could see amusement dance on Gohan's face. She growled miserably. 'Great, add one more thing to his long list of "Things to Brag About." Like he needs his head to get even bigger.'

Ashamed, J. got down to business. "Er…sorry 'bout that. Krista, Jasper, your job today is to apologize to the Moneylots and get as close to Erasa as you can. Get her to trust you, befriend her, then when the time is right, ask her of any known rivals who would want her head. Be subtle about it mind you. We don't want her to get suspicious and freak out. If that doesn't work though, you could always….you know, go to plan B," J's voice lowered, a glint of evilness in his eyes.

Videl and Gohan looked at each other worriedly.

"Yes, that means they know about your little disaster in the dinning room. Next time, try doing a cleaner job so that we're not stuck with clean up duty," J added indifferently.

"It was her fault," Gohan quickly accused, pointing a thumb at Videl.

Betrayed and angry, Videl's face went hot red. "Excuse me! You were the one dodging bullets there! You could've just finished him off quickly!"

"I would've if I had a weapon like you did. If you didn't notice, I was only conveniently armed with a fork, and since I didn't want to use my ki and blow cover it was a bit challenging."

Videl snorted, her arms crossed. "I could've done it."

Gohan growled dangerously at her. "Listen, if you-

Tired of being ignored yet somehow amused to see two of the most dangerous agents bicker like little children, J grabbed his honk-in-a-bottle can and pressed down on the button, a loud horn sound blasted from the screen of the laptop, effectively silencing both Gohan and Videl.

Happy with the results, J stored his honk can away for safe keeping and laced his fingers together formally. "I forgot to mention, I was asked to…er… ask you both if each of you have your KSC at all times?"

Gohan nodded, after sending Videl a small discreet growl, he adjusted his shades. "It's built in here. One reason I never take it off."

"So if you had on a Ki Signature Compressor why didn't you use your ki yesterday?" Videl snapped dryly.

"I didn't have it on yesterday. I had the wrong pair of shades." Gohan replied calmly.

After a moment of silence, Videl realized that two sets of eyes were staring right at her. The one thing she hated besides people with secrets was being stared at.

"WHAT!"

"Hey, I showed you were mine is. Where's yours?" Gohan said.

Videl sighed in annoyance, mumbling something incoherent about 'men being stupid' or something. She looked around them, thankfully the streets were still quite empty. It was still early after all. Videl slid her hand down her pants, (Gohan's eyes widened behind his shades) then she withdrew a small electronic chip in her hand. "This is mine. I keep it glued to my inner thighs so I don't ever lose it. Now are you happy?"

Gohan and J. nodded dumbly.

"Okay, I best be off. I have other jobs besides baby sitting you two ya know. Like working on these stacks of paper work," J. said with a frown before the image in the laptop zapped off.

Videl shut her laptop and turned to Gohan with distaste. "What do we do now?"

He shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Plan B I guess, it's more fun."

She looked at him blankly. "Which would be…."

"Torture n' Tell, otherwise known as TnT. It's a form of……persuasion technique you could say that the-

"SCAT came up with, I know." Videl finished his sentence with a superior smug look. "I was in SCAT you know."

Gohan stared at her with mild shock as she reached for the trunk handle, about to open it when his hand snatched her wrist. "I'm talking about **S**aiyan **C**ombat **A**rmy **T**echniques not Silly Chicks And Twinkletoes. They are very different. There's no way you were in SCAT."

Before Videl could even bite back for that remark, Gohan continued to say, "And what are you doing?"

"What's it look like Sherlock? I'm opening the trunk so we can torture our assassin."

He shook his head. "Out in the open? No, we have to go to a secluded place. We can't let anyone see us taking an unconscious man from our trunk. They'll get suspicious."

Videl yanked her hand away and stomped over to the driver's seat. "Fine, whatever. Let's just-

"_Now_ what are you doing?"

Gods, you would think Jasper Stripes is smart enough to figure that out. "Getting in the car to drive us out of her you idiot!" Videl snapped impatiently.

"Without keys?"

She stared at him blankly. "What the hell are you talking about! I have the keys right-

She used her right hand to go under her shirt and under her bra, pushing her boobs aside. (You should know by know that Videl kept her stuff in her bra, or in her shoes, or strapped to her thighs.) With her fingers, she could feel the lipstick there, the makeup…. But where were her keys? She just had it a while ago when she left ho-

Her eyes widened in realization, before narrowing darkly. 'The shoulder shove a while ago. When he hit me on my shoulder, he must've snatched my keys from my bra!'

Videl looked up when she heard a jingling sound. There it was, in his hand, attached to his muscular arms, and his corded neck, all the way to his handsome yet disturbing smirk.

That no good son of a bitch!

"You need to find a more secure spot to hide your stuff. You never know when someone with quick hands comes by." Gohan taunted, opening the door to the driver's seat and getting in casually.

Sourly, Videl stomped her way over to the passenger's side when she realized something else. He reached _under_ her shirt and past her _bra_ to take the keys. He must've moved her boob aside too or else he wouldn't have been able to get them. And yet, she didn't even feel it.

Now she knew what hate was.

Annoyance, thy name is Jasper.

It took all the discipline she built up for herself over the years to refrain from any punching, breaking of body parts, cursing loudly with deep not so clean languages, killing, ripping off heads, or any other unwanted physical contact.

But oh, what she wouldn't give for the chance to do all those wonderful things to him right now.

Biting her lip painfully, Videl rolled her eyes and opened the door, mumbling "Ugh, pervert." Before getting in.

-

Gohan cracked his knuckles, loosening his neck eagerly as he watched the young assassin tied to a chair in front of him go as pale as milk. They were in a small room of an abandoned warehouse, in the middle of nowhere. So screaming wouldn't do any good, for the young assassin anyway. Maybe if he screamed loud enough they'll go def!

Aw who was he kidding, he's dead.

"So, do I get first crack on him or what?"

Videl shook her head calmly. "You can't beat him up. I highly doubt that he'll survive one simple punch. Remember what happened last time, your fist went through that guy's stomach. And he was about four feet wide too. I got stuck with cleaning his guts from the floor. What was his name again? Ja-Jami? Jabli?"

Gohan's face fell in disappointment while the poor guy tied to a chair almost peed on his pants.

"His name was Jamba. Well what's the fun in this then?" Gohan asked, craning his neck to face Videl.

"We'll settle this like civilized people first. Is that good with you?" Videl directed the question to the assassin, who nodded wildly, the sock in his mouth preventing him from speaking. It smelled bad too, it was, after all, Hercule's socks. It was a mystery that he was still alive with the amount of acid Hercule's feet has.

Videl pulled the smelly brown tinted socks from his mouth. "What's your name?"

He gulped audibly nervous. "A-adam ma'am."

Videl sat on the table next to him, crossing her legs. "Hello Adam, you look like a nice enough young man. How old are you?"

"E-eighteen ma'am."

"That's still very young. You got any family?"

He wasn't sure if he should reply. But seeing Gohan tense up through the corner of his eyes, he decided it was best to answer. "A- a mom and a dad, a younger b-brother."

Videl smiled, dazzling Adam with her uncomprehendable beauty. That was it, he was caught in her spell.

"You know, who ever sent you won't come to your rescue. They don't care about one measly assassin. It'd be better if you just tell us who the guy behind all of this is."

With a very surprising amount of self-control, Adam was able to tear his eyes away from Videl, breathing heavily. "I- I can't! Please, please don't do anything……painful!"

Videl rolled her eyes, Gohan rolled up his sleeves.

Adam panicked! "PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

She smirked and held out a hand to Jasper, holding him back. "He won't, but you know I can't always keep him at bay." Videl provided calmly, looking at her finger nails. "Last chance buddy."

No reply.

Gohan stepped forward.

The canary sang.

"Wait! Wait, it was Mr. T! It was Mr. T who sent me! Just, stay back, I beg you!"

Gohan and Videl shared a look. "Who's Mr. T?"

No reply. Adam looked from one person to the other before saying. "C-can I go use the bathroom?"

Gohan growled impatiently. "That's it I'm bored."

He was about to reach out for Adam's shirt collar when Videl stepped in between them so that her back was to the cowering assassin.

She poked hard on Gohan's chest. "Don't touch him, not yet."

"But I-

"No! Not yet. We still don't know who this Mr. T is!"

Gohan suddenly looked at her amused, or at least behind her, his lips in a crooked grin.

Videl frowned. "What the hell is so funny?"

He snickered and pointed behind her. Confused, Videl turned around, just to see Adam with a dreamy expression on his face, drool sliding down the corner of his mouth, his mind in la la la land.

Gohan chuckled, something Videl found strangely attractive in him. "I think someone's gotten too much dosage of your ass in one sitting."

At that point, Videl snapped.

She lunged herself for Adam, her arms outstretched and ready to do damage if it wasn't for Gohan's strong arms encircling her waist and holding her back.

In his shock and horror, Adam peed his pants, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and fell back on his chair, unconscious once again. Poor guy…

"Hey calm down , what the hell happened to our good guy bad guy act? I was s'pposed to be the bad guy remember," Gohan tried to reason with the growling anima-….er….woman in his arms, her hands flailing about in an attempt to break free from his hold. She was surprisingly strong for a human.

"SCREW THE ACT! LET ME AT HIM!"

"The guy's unconscious."

"So! I'll beat him until he wakes up! That bastard stared at my ass for crying out loud! ARGH! MEN! Shouldn't there be a law against that!"

Gohan smirked. "Well, it's kinda hard not to ya know."

Videl froze in his arms with shock, a rare blush spreading through her cheeks as she realized what position they were in right now, and what he said. 'Was he just complimenting me?'

"You weren't exactly hiding it from him. More like you flashed it in front of his face."

Videl's face fell. 'Ugh, I should've known.'

Growling to herself, she glared at the arms that were snaked around her waist. "Get your filthy hands off me."

Gohan, being a very smart young man, did as he was told. A little to fast though, as Videl fell on her bum with a surprised yelp.

"Come on, let's head for Erasa's place. We can leave John here for now and come back later." Jasper ordered before walking out.

Videl dusted herself off gingerly but a triumphant smirk highlighted her face. 'Got it.' "His name is Adam you retard!"

"Whatever."

-

He couldn't get his mind to clear the thoughts of having Krista in his arms like that, soft, small, delicate yet strong, and amazingly beautiful. 'Woah there Gohan, calm down boy, don't get excited. You love Videl! Not this Krista girl. But then, they do have so much in common.'

Once he got to the car, he shook those thoughts away and reached inside his pocket, his eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Did ya loose something?" Videl asked sarcastically with pride, coming up from behind him with the seductive sway of her hips, opening the car with _his keys_ and getting in the driver's seat. "You need to find a more 'secure' spot to hide your stuff, Gohan. You never know when someone with 'quick hands' comes by."

He stood frozen for a moment before smirking to himself and making his way over to the other side. 'Oh she's good.' He buckled himself and turned to Videl. "I'm starting to think you like touching me."

She revved the engine with a smirk, "I'm sorry, I only go for men," then she winked at him and slammed on gas.

"So, you guys are like, my party planners?" Erasa questioned, twisting a strand of her golden locks around one polished finger.

Videl nodded, glancing sideways at Gohan who sipped on his drink comfortably. "Yes. Your parents hired us to make sure everything goes well."

Erasa smiled at her, setting her drink down and removing her shades from her eyes. They were already under a big umbrella to protect them from the harsh rays of the summer sun. It was a beautiful day outside, the backyard they were in held an Olympic sized pool which was majestically littered with different arrays of flowers in glorious bloom.

"You're very pretty Ms. Krista," Erasa remarked bubbily, a big smile on her face.

Videl rolled her eyes discreetly. She already knew that, men oogling at her all the time was proof enough. She didn't need women to do it too. "Thank you."

The blonde turned to Gohan, her smile widening so much that drool dripped down the corner of her lips. "Oh my Kami, you are quite a hunk aren't you?" She breathed, fanning herself with her hands.

Gohan smirked and briefly made eye contact with Videl, who groaned in disappointment. "Thank you. You know, if I had a nickel for every time I've seen a woman as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents."

To Videl's great displeasure, the blonde giggled wildy, eating up Gohan's bullshit compliments like it was imported Belgium chocolate. 'Oh brother, how lame can you be?'

"OH stop it Mr. Jasper, you're flattering me. So, are you two dating or something?"

Both their heads snapped to her and hollered, "NO!" with such detest.

It was a neutral agreement between the two.

"We're… acquaintances." Videl supplied with a well played smile.

"Well, that's what she says."

"That's because it's true!"

"Why don't you calm down a bit baby, save that fire for when we're alone." Gohan winked at her.

Videl fumed at him, a brilliant red spreading through her cheeks. She yanked at his shirt forcefully, her teeth bared. "Listen here, _baby, _I will NOT-"

She was cut off however when Gohan lightly chuckled, whispering to Erasa. "She can't get her hands off of me even for a minute."

ARGGGHHHHH! Videl silently screamed to herself, wanting desperately to pull out all of her hair from her head. Or better yet yank all of Gohan's hair!

She let go of his shirt with a sneer, stomping heavily on his foot under the table before she turned to face Erasa with a contended smile (she saw through the corner of her eyes that Gohan bit his lip hard as he winced in pain before he glared at Videl discreetly), who was watching them both with amusement dancing in her eyes. 'These two remind me so much of Gohan and Videl back in highschool.'

-

Now she remembered why she never had birthday parties. It was FUCKING stressful!

Videl soaked her feet in hot soothing water, wrapping the thin white towel more securely around her frame. Planning a party had tired her out more than taking out the Klaribos Gang two moths ago. And those men were big, armed with guns, with bullets.

She sighed as she let her mind relax for a while, yet even in this state, her senses were always on high alert. In her job, there were no timeouts.

'After this assignment, I'm quitting. I should've just stayed at the Police Department.' Videl thought, closing her eyes and laying back on her tub. 'It's getting late. I'd better head home to Gohan or he'll worry. Maybe worse, he'll go call the Department and ask where I am.'

Slightly disappointed to leave paradise, well it would've been her paradise if Gohan was there with her, Videl got to her feet and stepped out, grabbing another towel by the sink to dry her damp hair.

Time to get dressed.

-

Videl knocked. She heard shuffling noises from inside.

Knocked again….

A grunt and a growl came as a reply.

Knocked again….

Cursing, footsteps, knee hitting a table, louder cursing and growling

Videl smirked and knocked one more time just to piss him off…

The door flung open to reveal Gohan clad in navy wind breakers and a light blue muscle top, exposing his powerful defined arms to her adoring-er…adorable eyes. "What?" he growled rudely.

Videl tore her eyes from his body with slight difficulty, her angry mask back in place. "I'm going home. Erasa's already asleep and her room's secure."

Gohan stared at her blankly. "What's this got to do with me?"

"As far as I recall, I hold the keys and is therefore your only ride home. Unless of course you have other means of transportation."

He remained silent, before walking back in his grand suite, Videl following behind him with a slight smirk. His room was the exact replica of hers, well it should since they were in the Moneylots Mansion. Every guest bedroom was designed with the exact similar color, size, bed, lighting etc…

Gohan picked up his coat from the chair and turned to face her. His eyebrows rose and his nose twitched at Videl. Without so much as a warning, he leaned towards her and sniffed at her neck, confusion etched on his face, while Videl stood as stiff as a board, refraining herself from lashing out on him. "What!"

Too late.

Gohan sniffed her neck again, more thoroughly this time, before straightening up. "Do you wear perfume?"

Videl snarled at him. "No! I hate perfumes, it makes my nose itch and sneeze. I thought you knew what type of woman I am?"

He didn't look at her nor did he reply, his eyes darting around the room cautiously as if looking for something. He recognized the smell, it was very familiar but he couldn't remember to whom it belonged to.

Suddenly, it had grown deftly silent.

Then something fell to the floor, and beeped with blinking red lights…

Beep…………beep……..beep…...beep

Gohan's eyes widened.

Beep…..beep….beep

Before Videl could react, Gohan grabbed her shirt and dragged her to the nearest window, sending a wave of energy to blast it open, then with Videl in his arms, much to her dismay, he jumped out the second floor…

Beep…beep..beep.beepbeepbeepbeep

The last thing she saw and heard was a loud explosion of blinding hot flames, racking the entire building, before all her senses went into a wild frenzy of tingling sensation as she felt warm lips press on hers.

She barely registered the fact that they had landed into the big Olympic sized pool, the cold rude water did nothing to cool down their heated kiss. It was so intense that Videl couldn't breath, half because they were under water, and the other half because damned did he kiss good!

At the back of her mind, she could feel herself being floated up to the surface, but strong arms kept her submerged under water, though she could not register much of anything else besides the overwhelming pleasure of his hot lips.

Gohan had to fight himself to maintain on task, as Videl's hungry mouth enveloped him with raging need. It was as if it was his first time kissing again, and her soft lips were like wet marshmallows dipped in honey. Oh gods…

Forcing himself to stay focused, Gohan pulled her into his arms more securely so she wouldn't float up. Whoever blew their room was waiting for them at the surface of the pool, and he couldn't let that happen until he figured out what to do. But he knew that neither him nor Krista could stay like this forever, although he wanted to. They'd need to break apart and rise for air sooner or later.

He needed to get Videl's attention, her eyes were closed right now, responding only to his kiss. So he did the only thing he could.

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Videl felt like she was floating on air. Speaking of which, she needed air right now! But…..just a little bit more….he felt so warm and tasted so sweet…

Her eyes popped open in shock when she felt something slick enter her mouth. Before she could do anything else, Gohan pulled back from her, his dark spikes waving with the water, his shades threatening to float from his face. He wagged his finger at her, telling her in sign language not to go up for air.

She nodded, but Videl didn't know how long she could last. He had taken her breathe away with that kiss.

Noticing her pink cheeks and her contracting chest, Gohan figured out that she was struggling for air. So he pressed his lips against hers and blew into her, before pulling out with a slight smirk.

If he wasn't trying to save her life with that, Videl would've blasted him to oblivion.

Satisfied that she was fine, Gohan outstretched his hand and pointed upwards, a small blue ki started to illuminate from his palms. Using his other hand to tell Videl to stay putt for a while, he fired the ball and watched as it hovered slowly up the water before blasting through the surface, Gohan swimming up behind it.

Videl looked up, using her hands to rake her waving hair out of the way, and spotted two blurry figures going at each other, one of them was Jasper, and the other she did not recognize.

Of course, as we all know, Videl was not one to just stay_ putt_. 'Like hell am I just going to stay here while my _knight in shinning armor _fought for my life.' She thought snidely, clenching her fists at her side, before charging up her ki and blasting to the surface.

Gohan swerved in and out of sight as blows in unimaginable speeds came at him with force. "I didn't expect to see you here." He said to the female dressed in tight black leather from head to toe, covering her face too.

She smirked and flung her foot for his head, missing, only to feel a swift blow to the back of her ankle and forcing her to fall on her back with a heavy thud. "Well you should know by now that I am full of surprises, Gohan."

She flipped back to her feet and continued her assault, adding more ki to her blows. Gohan sidestepped from her crushing foot and grabbed the fist aimed for his stomach, twisting it around her and kicking on her knee so that she fell to the ground, her forehead pressed to the tiled floor by the pool with him holding her in a tight position.

He smirked and whispered to her ear. "Don't call me that out here."

The female assassin shook her head gingerly and placed her palm flat on the floor, charging her ki. "I don't take orders from you, remember?" Before he could register what she was doing, the ki in her hands was released and slammed directly on the tiled floor, pushing her and Gohan to the air and causing Gohan to release his grip.

She back-flipped in the sky so that she was facing Gohan's back side, placing her hands on his waist and tickling him with a triumphant smirk on her pretty face. _Gotcha…_

Gohan lost himself as he landed on the ground, laughing loudly and innocently, so much like a child that it made her smile as she continued her torture on him. Tears sprung from his eyes as he tried to wriggle his way from her tickle finger assault, begging for mercy. "HAHA….pl-please stop! S- ahhahahah- Stop! Pl- hehe hahaha- I give! I give!"

That was the sight Videl came up to. If she wasn't soaking wet, cold and angry, she would've just stood there watching. It was just too cute. But then again, she wouldn't lie that she didn't enjoy the torture. He deserved it after all, that jack ass.

But alas, she knew she had to save him. Pointing her palm to the female assassin, she formed a ki ball strong enough to clear mountains. "Stop right there!"

The girl froze and looked up to the source of that voice, her eyes widening to the sight of a huge purple pulsing ball of energy aimed directly at her. Gohan, thankful that the horror had ended, pulled himself to his feet and brushed himself clean before stepping in between Videl's blast and the female assassin. "You don't need to do that Krista, she's fine."

Videl blinked, her hand still outstretched. "What?"

Gohan stepped aside as the female assassin took of her mask, revealing flowing blue hair, Videl's mouth fell. "Bra Briefs!"

Bra smirked and nodded. "Hello agent Krista, it's an honor to finally meet you." She turned to Gohan, who was dumbly staring at Videl with wide eyes, before looking back at Videl. "I suggest you cover yourself up, before this guy over here strains his pants."

Videl looked down at herself and realized that her clingy clothes had outlined every curve and shape of her body, including two…er….perked nipples. Completely embarrassed, she dropped her ki ball and wrapped her arms around herself, before glaring at Gohan, who realized that he had been staring and turned away.

"Would someone please care to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Bra and Gohan turned to each other before smiling at Videl. It was Bra who spoke. "I was just spending some quality time with a long lost big brother over here. I missed him so much."

Gohan snorted at that. "Yeah right. And your idea of a welcoming was to blow my room up, and then tickle me half to death." He groaned.

Bra laughed. "I wanted to see if you guys were as good as rumors proclaim. I mean, I never doubted your skill of course. After all, you trained me."

Videl's mouth hung open, her eyes wide. 'Big Brother!' "W-what?"

Gohan ignored her question. "That was a long time ago Bra. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was sent here to give you two a message. Our master mind has been identified this afternoon. He, sent us a tape and confessed that it was him plotting against Erasa."

Gohan nodded, adjusting his shades. "So, what was his motive?"

"Jealousy, at least that was what he said. I believe it goes deeper than that though. He said that he wanted to be the richest heir in the world, and decided to take out the competition."

Videl snorted. "That's very shallow. Who was it?"

Bra hesitated for a moment, eyeing Gohan briefly before turning back to Videl. "It's my brother, Trunks Briefs."

Gohan inwardly groaned, while Videl bit her lip and said with a heavy sigh, "Mr. T, Trunks Briefs. Just great, we're going against a rich powerful young man with unlimited fathoms of money and nothing to do. I hate bored rich kids."

She looked up tiredly and began to walk back to her room. At least hers wasn't blown up. "I'm going to get changed."

Gohan was about to follow her when Bra grabbed his arm. "Gohan, you know my brother, and you know what he's capable of."

He nodded with a handsome smile. "Yeah, I know. Your father trained us both. And like before, I can take him down just as easily."

Bra shook her head seriously. "Gohan, I know you can take care of yourself, but what about her?"

"I'll protect her-

The blue haired beauty sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his warm chest. "He knows your identity, and he knows hers as well. Trunks plays games, you know that. And he will not play a game he cannot win, unless he's found a way to do so. Just- just watch out okay?"

She looked up at him and was met with one of his warm smiles. Bra reached out and carefully slid off his shades from his face, revealing the wonderful teal eyes that illuminated with innocence and wisdom, just like her father's had. He grinned at her. "I'll be fine Bra."

She smacked him hard on the stomach and he 'uffed' playfully, fixing his shades over his eyes once again. "You'd better be! Don't get attached to her Gohan, I'm serious okay. Don't get attached to your partner, you know what happens when you do."

Gohan nodded with a warm smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So, how's Bulma?"

Bra sighed tiredly and closed her eyes. "You know my mother, ever since, you know, she's locked herself up in that lab of hers, busying herself so much, trying to find answers in questions no one ever asks." There was a silent pause for a moment before Bra continued to say, "She…she's never been the same since- since dad……left us."

Gohan knew how much Vegeta's leave affected his family, but he couldn't say anything. At least not yet. He had the feeling though that some day, sooner than he would think, he would have to tell them everything…

"How could he just leave us like that Gohan? Without so much as a goodbye…" Bra whispered softly, pushing back tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Vegeta loved you, all of you-

"All of us," Bra corrected him with a small smile.

Gohan chuckled. "Yes, he loved all of us. I know he has a reason for doing the things he does. He'll come back Bra, I'm sure he will."

They stood there for a moment, in comfortable silence, reminiscing on the good old days. Back when life was so simple, when everything was fine, and it was all just about family.

"I'd better go, Videl's probably worried sick about me at home, and Krista is my only ride."

It took a while before she let her grip around his waist go. Bra shook her head with a smile and smacked his butt forward. "Get out of here then. And remember what I told you!" She called out as Gohan waved at her and disappeared inside the mansion.

She sighed and looked up at the starry night sky, rubbing her arms for warmth. "If you only knew who she really was Gohan, if you only knew."

-

SMACK!

"Ouch! What was that for!" Gohan yelled, holding his abused cheek gingerly. They were currently in the car, speeding down the highway in a mad dash, of course you guessed it, Videl was driving.

"For kissing me without warning!" Videl snapped back, one hand on the wheel while the other was still trying to get another smack at Gohan's face.

"Well it was either that or you drowned!"

"I could've held my breath longer if you had WARNED me that you were going to throw me out a window from the second floor!"

"I didn't actually have time, the bomb was already about to explode! And besides," Gohan smirked knowingly. "You liked it."

Videl flared angrily. "I DID NOT!"

* * *

Tada! And that's it! Hope you guys liked it and again, REVIEW PLEASE! I'll be working on this mainly now since my first fic is FINALLY COMPLETE! OH yeah! LOL! "Greatest Gift You Can Ever Give" is done, and I will devote my time on this one, or if I don't get a lot of reviews I'll just stop….hint hint lol! I do have other stories in my mind right now, and I might upload it soon if I have the time.

So Trunks is the bad guy with power and a lot of money. He feels threatened of Erasa and wants to be the richest heir in the world, so he decides to take care of her. But is that the real reason? Or is there something more?

And, will Gohan ever realize that Krista and Videl are indeed the same person?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes and answers will be moved to the bottom of the page! **THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!** And sorry for the wait!

(REVISED: July 7, 2005)

* * *

Chapter 4

**_If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you._****_  
_**_A. A. Milne_

After yesterday's events, Krista and Jasper separated at Stalianos, only to meet back again as Gohan and Videl. Not that neither of then knew of course. They spent their evening watching television while eating take out since none of them had time to cook (Gohan's excuse was over time at the school. Videl's excuse was that another big case was dropped on her and she had to work O.T.) What a bunch of liars…

_Morning of the next day, in Gohan and Videl's house…_

Self discipline

Patience

Perseverance

These are only some of the many qualities any man would need when tackling a task of this magnitude. Many say it's hidden inside of you, like a natural gift that comes with birth, natural potential. Or maybe…..that's just a load of bullshit.

Gohan stood with his back straight, his brows furrowed in deep concentration, sweat dripping down his forehead. He lifted his hand gently over a glass bowl, an egg firmly clasped on his grip. Careful not to apply too much force, he lowered it to the side of the bowl as gently as he could…

But it cracked nonetheless, splattering all over his hand. That was the tenth egg this morning.

Yet evidently, though Gohan maybe smart in many things, he is as good in cooking as Goku is good in math.

Yes, as impossible as it may seem, our favorite demi-saiyan Son Gohan, is cooking in the kitchen. Dende have mercy on us all…

He pulled on his hair with a wild cry of frustration. "Damn it! Why won't you crack properly!" He yelled angrily at the broken remains of white shell, flinging it to the garbage with a growl. Turning on the faucet, he rinsed his hands clean, ripped off a paper towel and sourly dried himself.

'Why'd they have to make eggs so damned fragile anyway!'

Videl snickered from the door way, gaining Gohan's attention. She approached him dressed in a baggy teddy bear shirt and blue short shorts, amused eyes met irritated black orbs.

"Imagine my surprise this morning when I woke up to an empty bed," Videl said, giving her best friend a tight hug around the waist. "Now imagine my bigger surprise when I found you cooking in the kitchen. My aren't we full of surprises today, and it's still early in the morning."

Gohan shook his head with a crooked grin. "I guess cooking isn't my thing huh? I guess cooking is hereditary."

Videl laughed lightly, shoving him aside with her hips, away from the stove. Boy did she know how true that statement was. She never met Gohan's adoptive mother, no one probably ever has, but boy was she a terrible cook. Videl could still remember the horrible taste of that fried rice Gohan once brought to school for lunch. "Stand aside amateur and let me do the cooking."

He obeyed gloomily and sat down on the marble island of their kitchen table, resting his chin on his hand. Gohan watched as Videl worked her magic in the kitchen, attracting his eyes every time her alluring hips swayed. He shook his head with a small grin.

"What were you trying to cook anyway?" Videl asked and turned to him, amusement dancing in her big luminous eyes, her hands tying the knot of her apron at her back.

Gohan looked down, his cheeks tinted with embarrassment. "Eggs," he whispered meekly.

"Eggs? Kami Gohan, you're more hopeless than I thought!" Videl taunted with a smile. He stuck out his tongue at her childishly, and Videl made a face back to him.

"What would you men do without us women here to clean up after you?"

"We'd probably be eating bacon while reading a good book and talking about the issues and the stock market."

Only Gohan would say something like that.,..

"……Gohan, you are such a dork. You know that right?" Videl stated with a smile. "Most guys would've said they'd be playing football or at least something masculine."

"Well, I'm not like most guys now am I?" Gohan replied and chuckled, grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a huge bite off.

'You have no idea how right you are,' Videl thought to herself, stirring whatever it was she was cooking.

"And besides, if I play football, I'd break everyone I tackle down." He added smugly, finishing off his apple and launching it for the garbage. It flew over to the cereal box, bounced over a ketchup bottle, then hit the wall and slid down the counter, falling inside the small garbage can on the other side of the kitchen.

'SCORE! Good thing Videl didn't see that or she'd wonder…'

"Oh yeah, sure Gohan," Videl snorted sarcastically. "Everyone knows how 'super' strong and 'skilled' you are. One would even thing that you are a secret agent!" Videl laughed mentally, flipping the frying pan so that all its contents hovered in the air for a second then with the plate on her other hand she scooped it all up and handed the plate full of delicacies to her best friend before she turned the stove off.

Gohan's eyes lit up at her and he smiled his thanks, before wolfing down on his plate. Videl watched him eat for a while, happy that he didn't eat like any other man she's ever known. She wasn't the type to serve someone else, cook or clean for someone else, but for this goofball right here, she believed she'd do anything. Well, _almost everything…_

"I'll go head upstairs and get changed to my uniform, then we're leaving Gohan or we'll be late.. ……Are you listening to me mister? Jeez, swallow Gohan, swallow! Don't go chocking on me now. I doubt any Heimlich maneuver would help you with the amount of food you stuff in you face."

He paused and nodded for her, his cheeks so packed with food that he looked like a squirrel that swallowed too many nuts at the same time, before continuing his shameless assault. 'Oh boy, this tastes great! I'm so lucky Videl's a wonderful cook, or it would've taken me hours to crack just one egg. Then I would've starved……Gosh, what a torture-

He stopped and swallowed, lowering his bowl from his face. He turned to the window, spotting several shadows creeping its way to the back door. He growled annoyed and placed his plate back down on the table, cracking his neck to the side. 'How the hell did they find me?' His eyes widened, then narrowed darkly in realization. 'Trunks, damn it. Why are they here so early, in daylight? If they hurt Videl….man can't this wait until I'm done eating!'

"Hey Videl, I'm going to go outside and start the car okay! Take your time up there, we're not in a hurry."

-

"Okay Gohan!" Videl yelled back, grabbing her gun and tiptoeing to her closed bedroom door. She could hear sounds coming from inside, whispering and footsteps. 'These guys are good at suppressing their ki. How did they know where I live?... That means they know who I really am. Oh man, I'd have to take care of them immediately before Gohan finds out, or worse, gets hurt.'

Through the door cracks, Videl could see at least four of them, huddled up in a dark corner probably attempting to jump her once she enters the room. She smirked and aimed her gun, there wasn't any clear shot to any of them, but if she angled her gun right…

"Shhhh….you dumb asses! She's coming! If she hears us we're dead," one assassin, who appeared to be the boss of their little squad, grounded through his teeth. "Can you guys hear anything?"

It was quiet. _Too _quiet.

The man next to him shook his head, his sweaty palms clenching and unclenching his gun uneasily. "No boss, I don't hear-

click

Videl squeezed the trigger and watched as the bullet shot through the barrel of her gun, ricocheting of the lamp, bouncing down from the roof and burry itself right in the second guy's neck, who fell limp to the floor. She smiled.

"What the!"

Before the boss dude could finish, Videl kicked the door open and ran inside the room, gun ready. 'Here I come ladies!'

-

'A big promotion. That's what I'm going to get once I kill the Great Jasper! Pshhh….what the hell is so great about him? What does he have that I don't? No matter, he'll be dead once I'm done with him.'

I turned briefly at my comrades, seeing fear in their eyes as we made our way to the back door. 'Fear. Hah! They shouldn't fear him! They should fear me!' Pathetic. That's what they are.

Careful to make sure my feet didn't make any 'crunching' noises, we finally made it to the plain wooden door as my heartbeat starts increasing. Of course it's not because of fear. I know no fear and I fear no one! I am Kudigo! My heart increases for excitement! MWAHAHahahahha- ha…ha….ha ha….Man, I got to stop talking to myself. It couldn't possibly be healthy.

Slowly turning the doorknob, I pushed the door open without so much as a creak and smiled. There he was, eating so obliviously, so unprepared for death. Perfect.

Lifting my gun and aiming for his forehead, I lick my lips in anticipation, a smirk on my face, ready to end his life when something blinded my eyes. I turned away quickly to shield my eyes…

-

Gohan scooped up a spoonful of rice onto his mouth as he heard the door creak open with his sensitive ears. This was going to be easy as long as Videl didn't come down. After he swallowed his food, he tilted his plate slightly to the sunlight and reflected its blinding glare directly at the assassin's eyes, impaling his vision and forcing him to turn away. _Gotcha…_

Cracking his knuckles and jumping out of his seat, he charged for the door and kicked it open, sending the door and the man behind it soaring to the sky, never to be heard from again. Gohan turned to his side, where the other men froze with fear, eyes bulging out of their sockets, their guns pointing carelessly at the ground. He smirked. "Hello…"

-

Mr. Shabahogicoga (A/n: try saying that name again and again) looked out his window with a small frown. He was Gohan and Videl's neighbor, the typical grumpy old man down the street. He was actually the first one who helped them move in those many years ago, and ever since then, he made it a habit to watch over the young couple just incase. Why? Because his neighbors were WEIRD! From the last six years alone, he'd seen people appear out of nowhere, he'd seen a man and a woman _fly _off into the sky, AND he'd seen people shoot glowing fireballs from their hands! But no ones ever believed him! Any time now, he'll get his proof! Then he'll report those two to the police!

This particular morning, his chance finally came. Men dressed in camouflage army clothes were sneaking for the back door of his neighbor's house. Being the _caring_ old man he is, he quickly snatched his camera with a devious smirk before looking out again. 'Oh yeah, I got you know Gohan and Videl! Are you two leaders of some mafia gang or something?' He blinked in surprise.

The men seemed to have disappeared from sight, except he could hear faint cries of pain and cracking bones. Mr. Shabahogicoga's eyes widened when out of thin air, one by one, those men he spotted just moments ago dropped to the ground from thin air, puffy eyed, bruised and broken, their arms and limbs tied together, stars floating around their heads.

"Oh dear dende….I really got to lay off those Viagras." He didn't even get the time to take his pictures, his camera fell to the floor.

-

Gohan dusted his hands after blasting the remains of the assassins into oblivion, a cheesy smile on his face. He looked up to the window of his old neighbor, waving innocently as old Mr. Shabahogicoga stared back at him in awe and fear, his jaw comically down on the floor. 'Should I take care of him too? Nah…..no one would believe the old geezer anyway.' "Hey Mr. Shabahogicoga! Good morning!"

The old man's eyes rolled to the back of his head before falling to the floor, unconscious. Shrugging his shoulders, Gohan walked back to the house through his now doorless backdoor, whistling to himself.

-

Videl opened the window to let out the smell of burning flesh. It was suffocating her.

"Ugh, there has to be a better way of cleaning up bodies than ki blasting them to ashes."

Angry and worried, she whipped out her cell and dialed J's number, pacing around anxiously. She bit on her lower lip, tapping her feet.

How the hell long does it take to answer a damn cell phone!

_Hello, J speaking. Who's this?_

"Don't play with me J. I'm the only one who has this number."

_Oh, Videl! I was just about to call you-_

"They just attacked me, at my house, in daylight. Don't we get working hours? Isn't there a fucking rule that says 'NO ONE CAN ATTACK DURING 10PM TO 9AM?'" Videl growled in a pissed off mood, fixing her hair with her other hand.

_You know there's no such thing as that in this business, now calm down._

"Don't tell me to calm down, I AM CALM! What if Gohan saw them? What if he got hurt! I…." She paused, her eyes widened. "Hold on a sec J." Covering the phone with the palm of her hand, she yelled "Gohan? Are you okay down there?"

She could hear some shuffling downstairs before the reply came. "I'm fine! When are you coming down?"

"In a minute!"

Satisfied that he was okay, Videl returned to her phone call with a sigh of relief. "Oh god, he's alright, thank dende! If something ever happened to him, I'll- Gohan isn't a fighter J! He'll get killed!"

_Videl, stay calm. We're already working on concealing your address from the public. Don't worry yourself too much, Gohan'll be fine as long as he has you around. Jasper already called, he got attacked too apparently. Now what we want you to do is to go back to the Moneylot's mansion and meet Jasper there. We'll brief you once you get to the mansion._

Videl nodded, hanging up and straightening her clothes. Satisfied, she strolled downstairs, stopping just at the foot of the steps when she saw Gohan standing by a door shaped hole. "What the hell happened to the door?"

Gohan smiled at her innocently, scratching the back of his head, wracking his genius brain for a genius excuse. "I- you see, there was this….here's how it happened….uhmm, there were these big guys that- that got loose from the…er…Department of Mentally Retarded! Yeah, that's right! These big retarded guys came here and uhh, tore through the door, looking for-" his eyes reverted to the kitchen, "an EGG! Yeah, and I told them we didn't have anymore."

'I think I covered that one up pretty well,' Gohan thought, smirking to himself.

"So a bunch of retarded guys tore through our door for an egg," She rolled her eyes, a sweat drop running down her neck before making her way outside. "Come on Gohan, if you have to make up such a bad lie like that then I don't even want to know what the hell happened."

-

_In the Moneylot's mansion…_

"Okay, good news, bad news?"

Gohan and Videl (Jasper and Krista) glanced at each other, before glaring at the screen in front of them. "Just get on with it!"

J winced at their outburst, rubbing his ears gingerly. 'Jeez, someone's going through their first period.' "Well, good news is that it has been confirmed that Trunks Ouiji Briefs is the master mind behind all these attacks. We have found no other motive thus far besides the one he already provided."

"I highly doubt that he'll go to great lengths just to eliminate competition," Videl said knowingly. "There must be a deeper motive."

J nodded in agreement. "And that's what you two are going to find out."

"What about the bad news?" Gohan asked in a monotone voice.

"Well, the bad news is that Mr. Briefs is not only the President of the Richest Company in the world, which means endless resources, he is also The Great Vegeta's only son, trained personally by," J provided hesitantly. "You two maybe the best, but this guy is the son of a known legend. You two are like legends unknown."

"And that is our advantage," Gohan responded, straightening up and stretching his arms. "No one knows us, except for Boxers himself, so we can work behind the scenes easily."

Videl and J (through the screen of the laptop) stared at him weirdly. "Who's Boxers?"

Gohan regarded them confusedly at first, then smacked himself mentally when he realized his slip up. "I- ah, it's a nickname, for Trunks Briefs I mean. You know, Trunks, Briefs, Boxers….forget it." He answered with a crooked innocent grin.

'Nickname? Does Jasper know Trunks Briefs personally too? Well, if he knows Bra then he MUST know Trunks. And yesterday Bra called Jasper her _long lost brother. _Is Jasper also a Briefs no one knows about? He practically knows the entire Briefs family.' Videl thought to herself, eyeing Gohan wearily before shaking off her suspicion, for now at least.

Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, how about we go grab a bite to eat?"

Videl straightened herself, nodding with a big smile. "Sure, we can go to Capsule Corporation."

"Capsule Corporation?" Gohan questioned, his brows wrinkling in confusion. "I was thinking more like the Pizza place or something."

The female agent shook her head, shutting her laptop and capsulizing it before yanking on Gohan's shirt and dragging him with her to the car. "There's a big party at CC, they'll be serving lots of food there. And guess who else will be there Jasper?"

His eyes widened and he mumbled, "Trunks."

Videl nodded at him with a smirk. "Oh so you do have a brain! Better we get to work while eating, it's the perfect opportunity to snoop around."

-

3 hours later….

Videl took off her shoes and socks, stuffing her socks inside her shoes before laying them beside her. Lowering herself carefully, she slowly dipped her feet into the cold waters of the pool, sending tingles up her body, refreshing her.

'Finally, alone. Peace and quiet.'

She sighed and leaned back on her hands for support, lightly flicking her feet under the water, creating river-esk ripples into the vast ocean of sparkling blue. She had to admit that the pool looked rather inviting at the moment but the sudden memory of a certain kiss in that same pool made her push the idea away, far FAR away.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Why is she getting all worked up about some, SOME GUY! Especially when the guy is an annoying cold manipulative conceited jackass who spends most of his time in front of a mirror admiring himself…

Videl stared at her reflection and scrunched up her face, clearing her throat and lowering her voice. "Hey sexxay baby, I'm Stripes, Jackass Stripes. I was wondering if you'd want to come to my place and have some fun?"

She changed her facial expression again, this time making her voice high pitched. "Oh I'd love too! I mean, I'm just some stupid girl who wants nothing more than to wipe the shit dripping from your ass."

Videl went back to her Jasper impersonation. "I'm sorry miss, but that's my face your looking at, not my ass. Either way, I think they both look sexy."

"Do you always make funny faces when you're alone?" Interrupted an all too familiar voice, except this time it sounded amused.

Her eyes widened dramatically and she stiffened. Great. Just great. Dende why don't you just strike me down now?

Trying really hard to snap back at him with a witty comment while still seeming dignified, Videl turned to him with a small smile. "If you consider your face funny, then yes."

Gohan shook his head with a smirk, removing his shoes and his socks. He was about to roll up his pants when Videl stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, rolling up my pants so I can get in the pool too."

Videl stared at him as if he had just confessed to her that he was a gay alien from a powerful race of merciless killers. Well, at least half of it was true. The part about being an alien killer one….

"You can't sit with me."

Gohan straightened up and plopped down beside her, his feet buried under the cool water, his suit opened wide and his sleeves rolled up. Smirking, he turned to face her and whispered huskily to her ear, his warm breathe sending shivers down Videl's spine, "Stop me then."

Besides the small amount of exposed flawless tanned skin covering well built muscle and the air of strength and arrogance that surrounded him, Videl almost thought of Jasper as a normal guy. He just looked like everyone else sitting beside her, relaxed and calm. It was as if she was staring at a different man, someone more human.

What is he trying to do?

What is he thinking of?

What-

Her eyes widened.

What the hell is wrong with me!

There she was again, talking to herself….honestly, if someone could read her mind, can anyone say RETARDED?

No one talks to themselves. It's just not normal okay! You have to stop talking to….your..self. Gah, I'm still talking to myself.

"You know, I'ts not polite to stare?"

Videl snapped back to reality, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Gohan shook his head and laid down on his back, his hands beside his head, eyes closed. Videl watched him for a moment before reluctantly following his example, except her arms were at her sides. It stayed that way for a while, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of their feet in the water. At least until Videl decided to open her big mouth. It's not surprising, she wasn't really one to keep her mouth shut. She's a very opinionated person.

Videl turned to her side to face him, her cheek propped up on her hand. "I don't mean to sound like I care or anything but, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the C.C. party flirting with a bunch of brain dead women going all gaga over you?"

Gohan opened an eye to look at her before closing it again with a snort. "It was too loud there, and the food was bad. Bulma probably cooked it. Besides, Trunks wasn't there anyway, what was the point in staying? And by the way, you didn't look like you would leave the party anytime soon either with the way you let all those guys hang on you."

She rolled her eyes and laid back down. "That's actually why I left the party. And from the looks of how you ate a while ago, it didn't look like the food tasted bad. You were stuffing your face as if the dead roasted pig with the apple on its mouth was going to stand up and run away if you didn't get it inside your belly. You know, you remind me more and more of this guy I know."

Gohan's eyes lit up, suddenly feeling choked. "W-wha- er…who would that be?"

"Oh he's just the most caring and perfect man I know who just so happens to also be my best friend."

No way! It can't be…..

He gulped, sitting up and brushing his arms clean. "And uhm, ho-how do you..er…how do you feel about him?"

There was a slight pause before Videl answered firmly. "I love him. He's everything to me." Her eyes fluttered open, sadness marking her beautiful face. "But I- he only sees me as his best friend…..and I don't," She stopped herself, locking eyes with Gohan (even through Gohan's shades she knew she was staring straight at his eyes) for a moment before shooting to her feet, her hands on her hips and a growl on her lips.

"Hang on, why am I telling you this?"

Startled by her sudden change in mood, Gohan too stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, I didn't force you to share. Besides, I couldn't care less anyway. This man you're talking about sounds like a wussy."

Videl flared, her face going hot red with a huge throbbing vein popping on her forehead. "Take that back! Gohan is NOT a wussy!"

Gohan snickered, enjoying his torment on the young hot tempered woman. "I bet he is. I bet the only reason he's staying with you is because he's scared of you. Maybe he-

He stopped, frozen dead in his tracks, all the blood on his face drained away. "W-what did you just say?" He squeaked in voluntarily.

Please don't say it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!

Videl stared at him weirdly, her brows knotted in confusion. "I said, Gohan is NOT a wussy. Why? You act as if you _know _him."

Gohan suddenly felt his knees go weak as he staggered backwards, tipping on the edge of the pool and with a big SPLASH, fell right into the water.

_Oh boy…_

* * *

Well, that was it! I know it seems kinda early for Gohan to find out that Videl and Krista are one and the same, and this chapter seems so boring to me (definitely not my best), but trust me, it will get better! I'm guessing by next chapter, this fic will have a big turning point! Trunks will have his first appearance!

Please bear with me and have patience!

**Important Author's note: **As you may or may not already know, my computer time has been cut drastically short. Yes, yes I know its bad isn't it? Well, the reason being is that I just found out that I need to get glasses because I now am a proud owner of bad eyes. SO my parents are all trippin and blaming the computer for it, so now I may not be able to update as fast. So for that, I am really sorry! **BUT **if I get A LOT of reviews, then maybe I'll try to sneak onto the computer once and a while! While you guys are waiting, you could read my other fic which happens to be complete right now! It's called "The Greatest Gift you can Give." It's a more serious romance but it also has humor on it and has A LOT of twists that would knock your socks off! I really recommend it to you readers, it was my first fic so the start may seem a bit slow but it gets better! Please read it and review it while I write the next chapter for this story! It would REALLY mean a lot to me! Thank you!

Answers to Questions:

_Rose Vaughn_: Uhmm, Videl still doesn't know that Jasper is Gohan. It's just that in chapter three, instead of referring to Gohan as Jasper, I just kept it as Gohan since it's narration anyway. But you'll see that every time Krista talks to Gohan, she calls him "Jasper." Sorry for the mix up!

_Lov3the3vil: _Not sure if Goten will be in the story yet. I don't even know how the story goes! LoL. And yeah, Gohan and Bra seem like they're really close don't they? Hmmm….maybe there's something going on. Or maybe I'm just trying to throw you off. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

_DemonVidel: _You're righthe should've recognized her shouldn't he? Hmmm…how about let's just say Videl's clothes hid her scent. Fair enough? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

_Hi: _Yeah, I do feel bad about making Trunks the bad guy. I like him too! But you are right, I couldn't just pick anyone else. As the story reveals itself, you'll know why I had to pick Trunks.

**Again, THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! AND PLEASE REVIEW! It won't take long!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I am REALLY sorry for the super long wait, but I did a few things with this story. Thanks for all your reviews! It inspired me to write again!

**IMPORTANT: Before you read this chapter**, you **MUST **re-read chapter's 1 to 4 again! I know, I know, I'm really sorry! But like I said, I had no idea where this story was heading before, but now that I do, I had to change a few things. If you read chapters 1 to 4 that had _(Revised: July 7, 2005) _on it, then you can go ahead and read this chapter. But if not, then you **MUST RE-READ chapters one to four again**. Although the changes may seem small, they affect the story a great deal. Once again, I'm really sorry for this inconvenience!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z and Mr.& Mrs. Smith the movie, the fic is only _inspired_ by the movie, but will be totally different.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_The Truth is a tool best used seldom, so when everything gets broken you can blame it on lack of practice…_

_Anonymous- _

That was-

Well….unexpected.

You should've expected it. You saw the signs! They were practically smiling right at you.

I know, I know. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

How could you not have seen? And you call yourself a genius? Pathetic.

Stupid, stupid, STU-

"Gohan, why are you banging your head on the wall?"

Gohan's eyes popped open and he turned to his side, he smiled impishly at Videl. "Oh you know, just trying to wake myself up."

She seemed to buy his excuse and hopped out of bed. She tied her long raven hair to a bun before heading downstairs to the kitchen. "Well, you'd better do a little less of that. I don't want you breaking the wall again," she called.

"Okay!"

When Videl was gone, Gohan went back to his _punish myself for being stupid ritual_, which consisted of his head and the wall meeting together with adequate force just enough to inflict pain.

You could tell Gohan's had a lot of practice with this ritual.

* * *

Downstairs, Videl shook her head as she heard the thumping again. Typical of him to not listen. 'Ugh, men.'

* * *

Back to Gohan's musing…

How? How is this possible?

When did this happen?

Videl's been Krista Jewels all along. That means Videl doesn't work for the Police Department anymore. That means, she lied to him, everyday….

For how long?

Gohan rubbed his face with both his hands, his brain working overtime.

'Well, I haven't exactly been telling the truth either. Gosh, I'm as bad as she is.'

This certainly complicates things a bit.

Who was he kidding? This complicates things A LOT.

Bra's voice echoed in his head. _"Don't get attached to her. You're breaking the number one rule."_

Gohan groaned miserably. Too late.

The rule:

"_Never get involved with anyone. Emotions cloud your judgment in combat, and will therefore be a weakness. Do not let that happen. Do not have any weaknesses."_

That was Vegeta's voice lecturing him in his head. He still remembered that day quite well…

Flashback…

Gohan and Trunks were fighting against Vegeta in the GR, and to put it simplest, were getting their tails handed back to them bruised and broken.

Gohan wiped the blood that trickled down the corner of his mouth, his chest heaving heavily, his body ached in more places than he thought possible. He watched Trunks through the corner of his eye as the purple-haired demi-saiyan once again attacked his father with impressive speed and force, but being the more experienced fighter Vegeta was able to spot all the holes in his defense. Fortunately, Gohan saw this as well. With a grunt, he pushed himself up and joined the two.

Vegeta blocked all his son's attacks with relative ease, his smirk in place. All else considered, he was proud to say Trunks was very strong for his age, but his skills needed polishing. There were too many openings left for him to take advantage of, and Vegeta was not one to let opportunity pass.

After all, the best way to learn is the hard way.

When Trunks aimed a swift punch at his face, Vegeta grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, about to slam his knee into his son's gut when he felt Gohan approach from his left. He smirked and kneed Trunks swiftly before twisting around from Gohan's extended leg and elbowing the boy on the ribs, sending the two crashing on opposite ends of the GR.

Gohan and Trunks quickly brushed themselves and got to their feet with a growl. "Trunks, stay on your guard!"

"I am but he keeps getting a hit on me!"

Vegeta, wasting no time at all, sent a weak ki blast towards Trunks, who confidently swiped it away. His eyes widened a second later when a bigger one careened towards him.

Gohan growled and phased in front of the blast, pushing it back with both hands until he was able to throw it up. He looked back down but was quickly met by Vegeta's elbow. "Wrong move brat."

Trunks winced as Gohan was sent skidding off the floor of the GR. He cupped his hands together and threw the blast towards his father. "Ha!"

Vegeta swatted it off, ready to counter when Gohan's leg sweeped under his, making him fall down on his back with a thud. His eyes widened when he saw Trunks right above him, a large blast prepared on his hands, a smirk identical to Vegeta's on his face.

Time to take it up a notch.

Trunks fired, Vegeta phased out just in time and appeared right behind Trunks, ready to strike when Gohan flew towards him with an extended foot aimed at his face. Vegeta snatched his leg, shocking the boy, and threw him off to the other side.

Growling, Vegeta stomped over to Gohan and picked him up by the collar of his gi even before the boy could recover. "Stop doing that brat! This is a pathetic display of judgment."

Gohan shook his head to clear his mind, confused. "W-what?"

Vegeta shook him roughly. "Stop watching over the other brat and concentrate on defeating your opponent. You shouldn't let your blasted emotions into these things, it will cloud your judgment just like it did right now. Stop worrying about Trunks' safety and worry about your enemy. How do you expect to beat me when your mind is in the other boy?"

Trunks powered down and decided to add in his two cents. "Yah Gohan!"

Vegeta turned to eye his son, silencing Trunks immediately, before turning back to Gohan. "Trunks can take care of himself. Remember, the both of you, emotions cloud your judgment in combat, and will therefore be a weakness. Do not let that happen. Do not have any weaknesses. Got it?"

Gohan nodded ferociously. Vegeta turned to Trunks, who also nodded wildly. The saiyan Prince smirked and let go of Gohan, patting both his boys on the head. "You brats got your asses kicked badly, but- you did good."

Trunks and Gohan exchanged proud smiles. "Oh yeah!"

"But," Vegeta interrupted firmly. "Not good enough, your training intensifies tomorrow. Both of you had better be ready." And with that, Vegeta grabbed his water bottle and left the GR, a small smile on his face.

Trunks sighed and plopped down on the floor, Gohan followed him. "Boy I'm tired Gohan, I think I lost a few pounds."

"Good, you're getting kinda fat," Gohan chuckled.

"Hey!" Trunks complained, offended. "You were the one moving like a fatty a while ago. Dad hit you so many times I started to think you were asleep."

Gohan sat up and frowned. "Nah-uh! If I didn't have to bail on your _ass_ so many times then maybe I would've had more time defending myself!"

Trunks eyes widened and he shot to his feet. "You said the 'A' word, I'm telling mom!"

Gohan stood up and ran after his brother, scared at the consequence Bulma would put him through this time. "Hey! Don't tell on me Trunks!"

End flashback…

He shook his head with a smile, waving the memories away. That was a long time ago, but it felt like yesterday to him. 'I'm getting old.'

Pushing those thoughts aside, he went back to the matter at hand. Videl.

'How am I going to get through this knowing Videl is always in danger? I can't keep an eye on her all the time, and I can't keep defending her. But I can't let her get hurt either.

He felt like he knew nothing about Videl anymore. Was everything she said to him all those years a lie?

_You worry too much brat, relax and don't let your nerves control you_

Gohan sighed and shook Vegeta's voice away. Why was everyone giving him a hard time anyway? But he knew Vegeta was right, he had to relax.

Besides, this could be interesting. He always knew Videl was talented, but a SCAT trained agent? Unbelievable. But how come he never saw her in SCAT when he was there?

His eyes widened when he realized something else. Videl wore a short skirt! Videl Satan, the tomboy and princess of stubbornness, wore a revealing outfit.

Gohan could swear that smoke was coming out of his ears. Too much information….

And the biggest bomb of all was yet to be discussed.

Videl loved him.

* * *

Videl hummed a tune to herself as she set the table for breakfast, admiring the feast she prepared for Gohan. After all, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. And that statement couldn't be proven more true than with Gohan.

Unintentionally though, her next train of thought railed to a different track, or should she say, different man.

Jasper Stripes.

Yesterday had been very odd, even for him, especially the way he acted. He seemed normal at first, annoying, sarcastic, know it all, conceited, smug, the usual list goes on. Normal stuff. That's how he always was.

But ever since the pool incident, he seemed…odd.

And that look. He kept giving her this strange, calculating look.

What was that about anyway?

Videl was so deep in thought that she failed to register a hand waving in front of her face. "He-llo? Is anyone there?"

'I mean come on! You don't see me giving him looks! What's his problem anyway?'

"Vi-del? You in there? Knock knock!"

'Is he checking me out or something? I bet he is. That asshole. He must enjoy starring at me behind those shades of his. Argh, I hope he burns in-

"HELL-O?" Gohan asked, this time louder than before. 'What's gotten into Videl?'

Videl's eyes refocused and she gasped in shock, falling back on her butt. "Gohan? What the-why, what were you doing?"

Gohan chuckled at her, extending a helping hand, which Videl glared at fiercely. He quickly retracted the appendage, he didn't want it ripped off after all. "Hey, just trying to help."

Videl shook her head and got to her feet. "Well that's all nice and everything but I don't need help. Why don't you-

She was going to suggest that he start eating but once her eyes got to the table, she found the plates empty and the dishes cleared.

'Damn. How long was I out for?'

"I see you already ate."

Gohan smiled childishly, patting his belly. "Yup. That was good food. Don't tell me you haven't eaten yet, _Krista."_

Videl shook her head and gathered her belongings. She was so out of it that she failed to realize Gohan had called her by her alias. "Oh no, I'm fine I already ate. Let's go then or we'll be late."

She turned for the still doorless backdoor, with a smirking Gohan trailing behind her. 'You are so busted Videl.'

"Oh and Gohan?"

"Hmmm…?"

"You still need to get us a door."

* * *

"Oh it was h-horrible! Horrible!" Sniff, snort. Erasa blew her red nose on her scented Kleenex once again, her puffy eyes swelling with tears. "And h-here I-I thought he was inte-interested in me, not my m-money!"

She wailed again, the dramatic water works following shortly after each and every high-pitched squeal. It was a painful display indeed…

Videl and Gohan (now as Krista and Jasper) winced simultaneously.

She sent Gohan a 'do-something-look' while he countered her with a 'don't-look-at-me' glare. "This is a girl thing, you help her," he whispered. Inwardly, Gohan smirked to himself. He knew Videl wasn't one to show patience and understanding to a wailing broken-hearted woman. This should prove very interesting. But for his own safety, he'd rather watch from a reasonable distance.

Like forty miles away…

Looking around, Gohan found himself the excuse to use the little boy's room. As he stood, Videl sent him an 'ARE-YOU-CRAZY' glare, before growling menacingly through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare leave me here Jasper…"

His lips formed the words 'Good luck,' then with a wink he walked off to the men's room.

Erasa blew her stuffy nose, looking at Videl questioningly.

Videl, in turn, smiled innocently. Well, as innocently as a woman who wanted to commit murder could. "He just needed to use the toilet. He's got major digestive problems you know." She leaned to the blonde's ear and whispered with a smirk. "Jasper's kinda got constipation issues he's very sensitive about."

The heiress' eyes widened before she nodded slowly. "Oh my, that's too bad. He seemed so perfect." Her lips quivered slightly in remembrance of something. "My old boyfriend seemed perfect too…."

Videl's eye twitched in resign. 'Oh no, not again.'

But alas, Erasa's damn had burst open. "I wish I had a decent boyfriend!"

Everyone in the restaurant ignored the painful screeching, knowing they couldn't do anything anyway.

Videl patter her on the back awkwardly, as the blonde's body convulsed in sobs. "There, there. It's-it's going to be alright. You'll get through this Erasa."

The crying grew louder. It was obvious she wasn't doing a very good job. Videl knew Erasa ever since junior kindergarten, yet she still never figured out how to comfort her best friend. "Hey, don't cry. I'll get you a sundae!"

"Wahhhh!"

Nope. Didn't work. Damn, bribery always worked before. But then again, she was bribing one of the richest in the world.

Okay, time for a different approach.

"How about we make that guy who left you suffer? We'll get him back for what he did to you. How does that sound?" Videl provided desperately, her hands gripping her bleeding ears, tears brimming her eyes.

The crying surprisingly stopped.

Erasa sniffled and dabbed her eyes with her pink spring scented napkin. "Really? How?"

Videl bit her lower lip in thought. "I'll think of something. Just don't cry anymore Erasa. He's not worth your tears."

Her face lit up entirely as if Christmas lights were attached to her head. "Okay! Let's do it! You know Ms. Krista, you're kinda like my new best friend. It's funny though, you and my best friend from high school are so alike, you would've gotten along great with her." Erasa had a giddy look on her face. "Oh you, Videl and I would've definitely caused a stir up with the boys!"

Videl fell back on her chair just as Gohan arrived. He had his fair share of laughs observing from the bar and decided he tortured Videl enough….for today. He gave her a sideways glance before taking his seat, sipping casually on a Perusian Ice.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be drinking?" Videl asked as she climbed back up on her chair. "I heard that Perusian Ice kills thousands of brain cells, which would explain why you're as smart as you are," she whispered the last part mostly to herself.

"Do you always talk when no one asks for your opinion?"

"It doesn't matter. I talk whenever I want, I'm not afraid to say anything to anyone's face." Videl challenged sharply.

"So that's why nobody likes you," Gohan provided calmly.

Her face scrunched up as she tried to remain cool. "Why? Because I'm not afraid of what people think?"

Gohan turned to her with a small smile. " No, because there's no filter from your brain to your mouth. Everything just comes out."

Erasa watched, amused. This was definitely the strangest flirting she'd ever seen. Kinda reminded her of Videl and Gohan back in high school.

"Oh, you two have to teach me how you do that. It's like you guys are speaking your own language! That's so cool!"

Videl and Gohan sweat dropped simultaneously. "Erasa…"

"What?"

The two agents rolled their eyes and turned away. Gohan was about to take a drink of his Perusian Ice when he found it wasn't there anymore.

He blinked. What the?

He turned to his right, where Videl had _his _drink in her hands and was about to take a sip from it.

Oh no you don't…

With a quick snatch and a smirk, he had claimed what was his again.

Videl blushed impishly before she hid it again under an angry façade. She humphed and crossed her arms grumpily. "I just wanted to taste if it was good…"

Gohan took a sip from his drink with a frown. Normally, if he was himself and not Jasper, he would've gladly given his drink to Videl. But he was undercover and any slight change in his behavior may arouse suspicion from her.

Besides, it's not just food saiyans are selfish on.

"The bar is a few meters away from you. You have two legs don't you?" He asked sarcastically.

Videl's brows twitched and she got to her feet. "The better to kick you with asshole." She excused herself from the table.

Gohan watched her leave with amusement in his eyes. He never knew he could push Videl around like this. It was kind of fun!

Turning his attention back to Erasa, who was smiling at him knowingly, Gohan shifted uneasily on his seat. "What?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "I know what's going on here…."

Uh-oh

Gohan began to sweat. "W-whaddaya mean?"

Erasa grinned triumphantly. "Aha! I knew it! I should've known from the beginning. I had a feeling…."

'Oh man, you can't possible have blown your cover already,' Gohan thought nervously.

"Why don't you just admit it Jasper?"

"Admit-admit what?"

'Boy, do you have some explaining to –

"You're crushing on Ms. Krista aren't you?" Erasa accused proudly.

Gohan fell back on his chair. "Wow, you got me. Is it that obvious?" he asked, climbing back to his seat with a sweat drop.

Erasa nodded wildly. "Yeah, totally. I mean like from the way you stared at her just now before she left, it's a wonder she doesn't notice these things. You see, I have this sort of sixth sense about secrets ya know, I can figure out these things." She patted her chest proudly. "Nothing escapes me."

Gohan laughed weakly. "Right, nothing escapes you alright."

"So, when are you- Erasa paused suddenly, her eyes widened as she cursed and covered her face with her hand.

Gohan blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"My ex, the one I was talking about, he's right there by the bar talking to Ms. Krista," Erasa whispered urgently.

That's when he felt it. It was definitely suppressed, but he felt enough to recognize the ki.

Trunks.

* * *

"The bar is a few meters away from you. You have two legs don't you?" Videl mocked grudgingly, plopping down on a vacant stool. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

The bartender, who looked almost afraid to approach her, cleared his throat weakly to get her attention. "I-I uhm, you want something miss?"

But before Videl could open her mouth, a voice beside her answered. "Yes, scotch on the rocks please, and a Perusian Ice for the lady."

The bartender nodded politely. "Right away sir."

Videl turned to the man beside her and gasped. He was a handsome man dressed in an expensive business suit, his silky purple hair falling over his blue eyes.

He extended his hand to her with a friendly smile. "Hi there, Tru-

"Trunks Briefs, I know." Videl finished for him. 'Great, never expected you here.'

Trunks blinked, then blushed. "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

Her eyes narrowed. He was a good actor, even Videl would admit. "Krista Jewels," then when she remembered that Trunks bought her a drink she added, "And thanks, for the drink I mean."

He waved it off. "It's not a problem."

Trunks sat beside her and they both took a sip from their drink when it arrived. He turned to her on his stool with a smile. "This might sound weird but, have I seen you before? I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Videl's brows rose with curiosity. "Really? Well I'm pretty sure we've never met before. I would've remember-

"Hey Krista, Erasa wants to talk to you for a second," Gohan interrupted with a small smile.

Videl turned to him, downed her drink with a shudder and nodded. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to my table. It was nice meeting you Mr. Briefs," she eyed Gohan for a second before she took her leave.

"Like wise."

Trunks and Gohan turned to each other, similar arrogant smirks on their faces.

"Fancy seeing you here Gohan," Trunks said finally, turning away from him. He stirred his drink with a straw as Gohan sat down on the stool Videl had previously occupied.

"Really? I don't think it's a coincidence."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You followed me of course," Gohan replied coolly.

Trunks laughed. "Oh I didn't come here for you, big brother."

Gohan raised a brow. "Really?"

"Really."

The dark haired demi-saiyan turned to Trunks directly, a calculating look on his face. "What are you planning Trunks? What game are you playing this time?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?"

"You always have a plan," Gohan grunted with a frown. "Even when we were small, somehow you always had this scheme to get me into some sort of trouble."

Trunks smiled at the memories of his childhood with Gohan, but quickly sneered as he was also reminded of everything else. "But you always managed to escape some how and mom comes along and grounds me for it."

Trunks shook his head angrily, biting his lip to fight the tears that threatened to spill. He laughed dryly. "Then again, even when it was my fault, you always took the blame for me in the end," he whispered softly.

Gohan sighed. Boy did he miss those times. "Trunks…."

The purple haired demi-saiyan downed his drink and slammed the glass back down, startling Gohan. "You're right big brother, I do have a plan," Trunks sneered at him, anger burning in his blue eyes. "But I did not come for you."

The confused expression on Gohan's face was enough to make Trunks smirk. He eyed the glass Videl had been drinking from moments ago with a sinister smile, then turned back to his adopted older brother. "Meet me at the park in an hour if you want answers. I trust you know which park I'm talking about," and with that Trunks disappeared out the door.

Gohan sat in silence, staring blankly at nothing for a moment. Then he looked down at the glass Videl drank from. His eyes widened.

There was a sticky green liquid left behind. Something was in Videl's drink.

Gohan cursed and got to his feet.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now! I know I said that this chapter would have the big turning point, but I estimated wrong. The big turning point will be next chapter, and that's when things will begin to get really interesting! So please bear with me for now, and tell me what you think!

Review please! And I promise my updates will go much faster than the last! LOL!

Once again, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I am really sorry for the super long delay, but here I am now so don't fret! This chapter was particularly hard to write because it's mostly explanation and talking between Gohan and Trunks. But trust me, by the end of this chapter, you'd be in for a big surprise! Oh and I'm warning you in advance, you will most likely be confused but everything will be answered in due time. If you've read my other story "The Greatest Gift You can Give," then you know that I reveal answers as the story goes on. But just in case, if you want, ask me your questions in your reviews and I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities.

Kisa-kun: **You asked an important question! I would say that Trunks is only a few years younger than Gohan, I'm guessing by two years only.**

Avalon: What happened to both Goku and Chi-chi will be explained in this chapter. As for Goten, I don't think he would be in this fic. Sorry. And about Gohan and Videl's relationship, hrmmm, that's hard to answer. Let me get back to you on that one. -

**To all my other reviewers, thank you very much! **Actually, you guys were the only reason I actually updated. I lost inspiration for this, but when I remembered all my reviewers I knew I had to stick to my commitment.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sheesh

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_Secrets are weapons that can be used against you, keep no secrets and you keep no weapons_

_-Richard Tuazon_

Step…..step...run...step

Itwas already getting dark somehow, as if nature understood Gohan's mood as he ran up the stony pathway of Delby Park. His eyes surrounded the area for a brief moment and a small smile escaped through for a moment. Everything about this place was embedded in his mind. This was where he, Trunks and Bra would go and play after one of Vegeta's training sessions. This was where life seemed simplest. However short those times were, they were irreplaceable.

The smile on his face vanished, his surroundings blurring as he increased his pace in haste. Only the sound of his pounding heartbeat and the occasional pebble his feet would knock off reached his ears. The inner war in his mind was silent to the outside world.

What could Trunks possibly be doing?

What was in Videl's drink?

Gohan's face contorted to a frown, his brows dipped down. Ever since Vegeta left his relationship with Trunks has gone down hill, and kept rolling even deeper. Had this happened a long time ago, he was confident that this entire situation was just a joke. A joke his younger friend, someone Gohan even considered a little brother, was playing.

A harmless_ prank._

But now, Gohan wasn't so sure. He didn't know what Trunks was capable of doing, not anymore…

And if Videl got caught in the cross fire of this brotherly spat, if she got hurt in anyway…

Gohan's fists clenched until his knuckles whitened,

…..there would be hell to pay

The street lights flashed on just as the sky completely darkened its glow, a mixture of violet and black tinting the clouds. Gohan stopped his advance.

Three men dressed in combat suits as dark as the sky emerged from the shadows. The street lights sparked then died above them, making it near impossible for visibility, for any normal man that is.

Gohan ignored them as they surrounded him in a triangle, night vision glasses over their eyes. He smiled and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You're kidding me."

Silence

A strong cold breeze blew by them, rattling bushes and swaying trees as it passed.

"I don't want to hurt them Trunks."

One of the three men, the tallest of them who stood a few feet in front of Gohan laughed out loud, his voice expanding across the entire park like a hollow echo. "Did ya hear him guys, he said he don't want to hurt us. Maybe we should run away from the big bad bear."

The other two laughed with him, the force of their voices made Gohan's ears twitch slightly. He stared at the tall man in the eye and smirked. "Isn't it time to go home kids, its getting pretty late. Last time I checked it was a school night."

The trio stopped laughing.

"Oh no, they can't go home yet. Not until their job is done," came a different but familiar voice. Trunks finally emerged, a confident smirk plastered on his face, his hand fiddling with a small coin. "Care to play a game big _brother_?"

Gohan surveyed him for a moment, then turned back to the big hulky henchman. "Not really, you don't like losing very much."

The smallest one behind him made an advance but Trunks held his hand towards him. "Its okay, calm down." He turned back to Gohan. "Well we'll play anyway. Here's the game: I flip this small coin in my hand, and if it lands on heads my three friends over here get to kill you. If it lands on tails, you get killed by my three friends over here. Fair enough?"

Gohan chuckled. "Aren't I a bit too old to fall for that trick?"

Trunks ignored him and flipped the coin high in the air, a smile on his face. Gohan smirked and let his ki flare for a second, the impulse of this action sent the coin soaring over the trees and disappeared out of sight.

Trunks frowned. "Kill him."

No sooner had those words left his mouth, the three men charged at him. Gohan braced himself, clenched his fists and closed his eyes with a smile. _Play time…_

The biggest one of them aimed a massive fist for his head while the two from behind jumped up in the air, their outstretched legs directed at his chest. In the moment before impact, Gohan grabbed the big man's fist and pulled him forward then bent all the way back so that the kicks aimed at his chest collided with the big guy's face instead, sending him reeling to the ground a few feet away.

Gohan back flipped on his hands and pushed himself to the air. He twisted his body precisely to narrowly dodge the flying blades headed for him, which impaled the thick bark of the tree behind him instead.

Before he could get to his feet two large arms encircled him around the chest from behind, squishing him tight in a fierce bear hug. Gohan, who was suffocating with the horrible smell that simmered from his captor's armpits, swung both his legs up and over his head, releasing him from the vice grip until he was behind his large enemy. Then with both hands firmly clasped on the man's shoulders, Gohan implanted both his feet on his lower back and pushed until he heard a loud _crack_ and a howl of pain before he kicked off, sending his first victim skidding across the soil. Gohan landed on his feet and hands with catlike grace.

But even before he could stand, a leg swept underneath him so that he fell flat on his back. Gohan was then forced to quickly push up and stand on his hands to avoid two pairs of feet from crushing his chest. With one hand outstretched Gohan snatched the laces from one of their boots, causing him to fall on his rump. Before the other one could move Gohan latched his legs around his neck and flipped them both over so that he was now standing while his victim lay limp on the ground.

"Please stay down."

Gohan turned around just in time to see a fist flying straight for his head. With a small squeak he ducked out of the way, jumped up from a kick, twisted out of a sharp dagger's path, back flipped from an axe kick and side stepped from a ki ball. His attacker slowed down, huffing for a breath. Finally seeing his chance Gohan grabbed him by the chest, but something was wrong…

He felt…..mounds? He's a GIRL!

Gohan's eyes widened and he quickly retracted his hands with a hasty apology. "I'm sorry miss!" he croaked sheepishly.

She, on the other hand wasted no time in attacking back. Placing her hands together she managed to hit Gohan square on the chest with a ki ball, then without hesitation jumped up for a drop kick. Gohan though had other plans. Using the laces he had previously stolen, he bent forward to dodge the kick and tackled her down gently before quickly tying her feet together. "Now wait just a damn minute lady I – oeuff!"

She had kicked off on his stomach before he could finish and rolled to stand on her feet. Gohan pushed himself up and ripped his shirt off. _Time to end this…_

Foreseeing her relentless attitude, he was ready when she charged. Gohan spun and knocked her feet off the ground when she was close enough and caught her before she feel. Quickly, he wrapped his shirt around her body and charged it with a bright blue ki.

"Don't move miss. I let go of this and you'll blow up like opposing chemicals," Gohan warned.

His captured opponent quickly froze, her breathing ragged. The heat of ki around her was beginning to scorch her skin, smoke emitting from her burning suit. She turned to Trunks for help. "Sir, help me…._please."_

Trunks ignored her and kept his aflamed eyes straight at Gohan. "Shut up, my dear brother won't kill you."

Gohan raised a brow. "Enough games Trunks, let's talk." He released his ki and unrolled his shirt, releasing his prisoner. She fell to the ground and crawled away into the darkness.

Trunks clapped his hands mockingly. "Very impressive. I had hoped they could finish you off. But hey, there's always next time."

Gohan crossed his arms. "You know they couldn't have killed me, but you still made them try anyway. What exactly are you trying to prove?"

Trunks ignored the question and fished out a capsule from his pocket. He pushed the top and threw it to the ground, a bar filled with wine glasses and an assortment of drinks emerged from the smoke. He pulled out a wine glass and filled it halfway with red wine. "Let's say I wanted to test your strength."

"With them? You're not that stupid Trunks."

"Of course I'm not." The purple haired demi-saiyan faced him with his arms spread out, a confident smile on his face. "I am, after all, Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

Gohan snorted. "Quit bragging."

"You know, all else considered, I had a pretty happy life even from my childhood. I was born with money, intelligence, looks, power and strength of limitless possibilities-

"Is this going to take long? I've got a hair appointment at six."

Trunks laughed and sipped his wine. He savored the taste of the crimson liquid and closed his eyes at the sensation as the wine burnt a trail down his dry throat.

"I had it all, yet still something was missing." Trunks began to walk around Gohan as he spoke. "It wasn't until I looked around me did I realize what it was. I didn't have anyone to share my experiences with. My mom was always working, my father training and I-well, I was getting quite lonely."

"And then, to my great surprise," Trunks stopped and pointed his finger at Gohan, "you came to our doorstep."

"My mom explained to me that you lost your parents and that from then on, you'd be living with us. Of course back then I wasn't paying any attention to a word coming out of her mouth. I was too busy rejoicing that I finally found a friend, who later became my older brother, then- followed shortly after, you became my role model."

Gohan fought desperately to keep a blank face.

"You were so cool to me. You were smart, strong, powerful, attractive- heck, you were exactly like me: yet somehow different. I wanted so much to be just like you that I spent most of my time copying your every movement. I loved you more than a brother Gohan….."

Gohan's emotionless mask faltered. What was Trunks doing?

"For a long time my goal was always to be just as good as you are, nothing more." Trunks was circling him again, his eyes narrowed darkly. "Until, that is, I noticed something else. My father, the one who paid very little to no attention to me at all had gotten mighty interested in you. More specifically your fighting skills. He said you were saiyan material. I didn't understand what he meant then, but the look on his face, the glint in his eyes was enough to tell me that he was proud of you."

Trunks laughed bitterly and downed his drink before he casted the glass to the ground. "At first it only stung and I paid no attention. But I realized that if I wanted to be like you I needed my father to be proud of me too. So, I trained. Hard. Day and Night. But I wasn't good enough. No, not to him. So I trained harder, worked harder, pushed beyond my limits to make him proud. Nothing. Pretty soon I became so obsessed with trying to make my father proud of me, his _real _son, that becoming like you was no longer any of my concern. If anything my love for you was slowly transforming to something else. I worked so hard to try and impress my father but I never was quite good enough. You, on the other hand kept getting compliments from him….It sickened me."

"Is there a point to this?" Gohan asked fiercely. He did not like where this story was heading.

Trunks raised his index finger and continued on. "Yet somehow, as hard as I tried, and believe me I tried, I couldn't hate you. Even when you left me and Bra to go to high school, even when you chose to hang around Videl and your friends rather than with Bra and I, I still couldn't get angry at you. Oh no, not at you."

"Trunks…."

"Until that one night." Trunks' eyes had turned icy and cold, his lips pressed in a firm line. "You remember that night don't you? It was a few days after we sensed that high power level."

**Flashback…**

Gohan rushed into the STR and grabbed Vegeta by the arm, his face in a deep frown, sweat pouring from his body. "You can't be serious Vegeta. Don't do this, you can't- YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

His heard was pounding in his chest as he fought for breath. Vegeta can't leave!

The saiyan prince yanked away from the young demi-saiyan's grasp and grabbed his shoulders firmly. "Listen to me Gohan, I don't have a choice. You're going to stay strong and lead SCAT from now on. Most importantly, watch our family. Keep them safe."

What was he saying? What kind of bull was this!

"Vegeta…I- I can't…

Vegeta shook him roughly, angrily. Gohan had never seen him this mad before. "Don't you dare say it boy. Don't you dare! I need you to be strong, I demand it! You're in chard of your home and I expect you to protect it. Protect each other. Now, I don't know how long it will take- or if I'm even going to make it…"

Tears poured from Gohan's eyes. He grabbed onto Vegeta's shirt as if it was his last lifeline and grasped it tightly, almost ripping it apart. "Vegeta, don't say- what about Bulma? And Trunks and Bra? They need- we need you."

Vegeta slapped him across the face and grabbed his head with both hands, eyes burning. "I will not have you crying on me brat. I built you stronger than this, now fix yourself."

Gohan immediately stopped crying, the burning on his cheek was left ignored.

The saiyan prince closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm leaving."

His eyes widened. "But aren't you going to say goodbye to-

"No," Vegeta interrupted firmly, grasping Gohan's head and forcing him to look straight into his eyes. "Listen Gohan, I know I'm asking a lot from you so suddenly but you must understand it. And once again I must burden you with another even more difficult task. But it is imperative that you do this. Are you listening? You must promise- no, you must swear to me, look at me when I'm talking to you boy! Promise me you'd do this and keep this secret until I return or until your grave."

Gohan shook his head violently but Vegeta held onto him more firmly. The ceiling above them opened as an empty space pd rose and opened its cockpit.

"Gohan!" Vegeta growled angrily.

"I promise."

"You swear it?"

Gohan nodded, a determined look formed on his face. "To my grave…."

Vegeta closed his eyes, a small unnoticeable smile on his lips, and he whispered, "This is what you need to do…"

**End Flashback….**

"I was there Gohan, listening by the door. I didn't hear it all but I heard enough of it."

Gohan took a step forward. "It's not what you think Trunks…"

"Oh I know what happened. I think I know _my own father_ better than you." Trunks hissed, his face contorting to a look of rage. His body shook with anger, his hands fisting at his sides. "Don't try and protect him Gohan, you're part of the problem as well."

"I'm not protecting him, I'm justifying-

"His actions? You're justifying his actions?" Trunks chilling laugh sent tremors down Gohan's spine. Whether Trunks was aware of it or not, his power level was rising exponentially. "I don't know what angers me the most really. Was it because he left us?" His fiery glare intensified at Gohan. "Or was it because he left us without saying goodbye, or any explanation what so ever," a shaking accusing finger pointed at him, "except to you…."

Gohan gritted his teeth. "This is not the time to discuss that, Trunks. Vegeta had his reasons and I trust his judgment, you'd be wise to do the same. If there's anything I learned-

"You know what I learned?" Trunks' power level was gradually dropping back to normal, but the look of hatred in his face did not lessen. "I learned two things throughout my life."

"Why are you telling me this Trunks?"

"First thing I learned is that the ones you love the most cause you the most pain, most grief….."

Gohan advanced another step.

"Second thing I learned is that secrets are the most important tool that can be used against you…"

He yanked Trunks by the shirt and lifted him up so that they were eye to eye. "Where are you going with this?" Gohan hissed darkly.

"He destroyed our family when he left Gohan…"

"No Trunks, he protected us! He risked his life to go to space for us…."

"Protect us? He destroyed our family! MY FAMILY! Ever since he left my mom's been locked up in her lab, continuously slaving away to achieve answers to questions no one has asked or even care about! She's been working day and night to distract herself from the pain. Because of father, Bra's self confidence has dropped. She thinks she's a burden that keeps our family broken, she thinks she's the cause of every bad thing that happens. She blames herself Gohan! She blames herself for a crime my father committed."

"Vegeta sacrificed the greatest thing that ever happened to him for us. He left us to protect us Trunks, and instead of risking your lives to say goodbye he chose to leave! Do you have any idea how hard it was for him to leave you all without a-

Before Gohan knew it, a fist collided against his cheek and he was sent flying on his back and crashing to the ground. The pain was blinding at first but he pushed it away as Trunks, now glowing a golden light, a look of pure rage on his face, lifted him to his feet.

"My father left us for power and you know it! All his life all he wanted was to be stronger. Always stronger! He never gave two shits about us so don't try to salvage his image because it's too late!"

Gohan winced as Trunks' aura got stronger around them until he could feel his clothes begin to simmer. Any more of this and he might just have a situation he can no longer control.

With a loud yell Gohan pushed his ki out until his entire body was bathed in a bright golden light, the force of his power sent Trunks soaring back until he crashed on a thick tree trunk a few meters away.

When he felt Trunk's hold on him relinquish Gohan powered back down and approached his little brother with caution and anger. By the time he got to him Trunks was already up on his feet, his hands on his knees for support. He wiped the blood that dripped down the corner of his mouth and laughed. "You're foolish if you think I'd believe you. I don't believe what he told you."

"He is coming back. Vegeta is coming back, he promised us and I trust him."

Trunks spat blood on his feet. "Liar. You just made that 'Oh he left us to protect us from an evil monster but he'll be back bullshit' up so that we wouldn't hate him for leaving us."

"Believe whatever you want Trunks, I don't really care right now. What I want to know is what the hell did you put in Videl's drink?"

"Ahh, so you do know who agent Krista is. Finally."

Gohan ignored him. "Tell me what you did to Videl."

His voice was demanding, so very unlike the warm loving brotherly voice he normal used when he talked to Trunks.

The purple-haired demi-saiyan straightened up and smiled. "Ever since the day my father left I hated you Gohan, and I hated him. Like I said, the ones we love cause us the most pain."

Gohan was going to tell him he didn't care but Trunks wasn't finished talking.

"So I decided I would get you back for all the pain you've caused me."

"You know you can't beat me Trunks, you've tried before." Gohan kept his calculating glare fixed on him.

"Maybe so. But you know me Gohan, I never play a game that I know I cannot win."

He said nothing and Trunks continued.

"As you of course know, ever since Vegeta left, SCAT was placed on your hands. But you left your post, you didn't want to lead so I took the chain of command without hesitation."

"I don't care about SCAT, I work for the CCA now." Gohan interrupted.

Trunks smirked and raised a finger. "Ah, but of course you know who leads CCA."

"Bulma Briefs, head of Capsule Corporation."

Trunks shook his head, his malicious smile growing wider. "Were you not listening to me? I told you that ever since my father left my mom has spent all her time in her laboratory. So guess who your new boss is."

Gohan's eyes widened.

"That's right. I am." Trunks smirked and sat down on a large boulder. "Do you really think that you working with Videl was a coincidence? I mean come on, what are the chances. Of course it wasn't coincidence, I planned it."

Gohan's heart began to pound on his chest, his breathing became erratic. It never actually occurred to him that someone might've planned this entire situation. Now that he thought about it, it did seem too coincidental. His throat felt dry. "You- you sent that threat to Erasa so that CCA and Secret Service would work together."

"Bingo! You are pretty smart dear old brother."

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. "But, how? There must've been at least hundreds of Secret Service agents. How'd you know Videl would get assigned to it?"

Trunks smiled. "I made sure of course. Let's just say I have a very personal connection in Secret Service." **(1)**

"But why?"

"Ahh, why indeed. When I heard about yours and Videl's secret identity, I also found out that you had no idea that your best friend was also a secret agent. I needed you both to work together somehow, hoping that in some way one of you slips and reveals your real identity to the other. I also wanted the both of you to get a lot closer."

Gohan frowned. "Get closer? Why?"

"Because you love each other but not one of you would admit that. I needed you to know that Videl loved you so that when she gets taken away from you, it would hurt you ten times more. I wanted you to regret not telling her you loved her when she dies."

Gohan's ki flared brightly. "She did nothing to you Trunks. Why are you doing this to her?"

Trunks smiled. He loved having power over his older brother. "Well, it's quite simple really. She took you away from me, you took my father away from me, so I'm taking you both out. You see, out of everyone in this world, I loved you and my father the most. But I lost you both. So now, I'm taking what's most important to you and her. Like I said, the people we love hurt us the most."

Gohan's body began to tremble; his mind whirled with endless worst case scenarios. If anything happened to Videl…

He looked up at Trunks, fists clenched tight. "What was in her drink Trunks?"

"Oh yes, that." Trunks got to his feet and walked around him again. "For the past few years Capsule Corporation Labs all over the world focused on two major areas only. One was DNA enhancement & manipulation, the other was Nanocybernetics. Now being the genius that I am, I created a project called the GERM Virus. I hired all of the world's best scientists and engineers to perfect my GERM Virus project until finally, a month ago to be precise, the project was completed."

"The Germ Virus are billions of advanced microscopic robots carrying deadly viral genetics. Once they enter the body of a living organism they attach themselves to every cell in that body. They are harmless little robots, unless of course someone presses this remote." Trunks took out a small capsule from his pocket and held it in his palm.

"In this capsule is a remote module that, when pressed, orders all of those harmless little robots to inject their virus in each and every living cell in that body, killing it in a mere eleven seconds."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. The anger in him was boiling to new heights but he fought desperately against the idea of ripping Trunks apart limb by limb. Not until he heard everything he needed to hear….

Trunks smirked at his older brother's state of anger and pocketed back the capsule. "Now I know you're wondering a lot of things. Why didn't I just inject it in you? Well, it seems that saiyan genetics have very strong anti-bodies against this kind of virus. Anything that has saiyan in them has this special immune system that my virus just can't penetrate."

"Second question you're wondering. What's stopping you from just killing me and taking the remote? It's simple really. Besides the fact that I know you would not harm me, I requested that a remote detonator be placed inside of me that is linked to my vitals. Meaning if I die, the GERM Virus will automatically be detonated and Videl will die as well."

Trunks paused and looked directly at Gohan's eyes. "You probably want to rip me off limb by limb right now but I'm sorry to say that the worst is yet to come dear brother. You see, I don't want to make this any easier for you. I want you to suffer. So, using Videl as my hostage, I am inviting you to play in my little game. If you don't play Videl will die."

Gohan gritted his teeth so hard he could feel it break. He kept his silence.

"Don't worry Gohan, you're not playing alone. Videl's playing in my game too!" Trunks smirked. "Before I explain the game and your objectives I want to ask you a question. Do you know where Videl is now?"

Gohan's eyes widened and his ki surged. "What did you do to her!"

"Nothing, calm down. I won't kill her yet, I need her for my game remember?" Trunks threw a small gadget at Gohan, who caught it effortlessly. It was a small radar that looked like the dragon radar except it was square and had a lot more buttons on the sides. It showed one large black dot in the center, and a moving red dot not very far away.

"That's a radar if you haven't already figured out. The black dot is you, and the red dot is Videl. As you can see, she's heading your way."

Gohan looked up at him questioningly.

"I sent my men to your house a little while ago, and they left a note for Videl. She thinks that I have her beloved Gohan captured and the only way for her to get her Gohan back," Trunks paused and smirked, "is if she kills you."

Gohan's eyes widened and he stopped breathing. All the blood from his face drained away.

Trunks shook his head. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. That doesn't make sense does it? I mean, if she kills you, then she kills her beloved Gohan." There was a glint of insanity in his eyes. "But then again, she doesn't know who you really are, right Agent Jasper? You didn't tell her your little secret did you?"

"You bastard!" Gohan charged for him but stopped immediately when Trunks raised his hand.

"You can't hurt me remember." Trunks taunted.

Gohan's mind searched for any loop holes in Trunks' plan desperately. It didn't take him long until he found one. Turning around, he was about to jump up into the air when Trunks spoke again.

"Hold on a second there buddy, I didn't explain the rules yet."

Gohan froze. _Oh no…._

"There is only one rule in my game. Rule number one. You can't reveal your identity to her. Why? Because I gave her a deadline. I told her that if she didn't give me your head in two months, I will press the trigger and she will die."

Gohan felt his stomach go down. That was his last hope. The radar in his hands began to beep loudly as the red dot got closer and closer.

Trunks dusted himself clean. "You're quite in a dilemma aren't you? I mean, she thinks that in killing you she'll get her Gohan back but in actuality she'll be killing the love of her life instead. And you can't tell her who you really are because if I don't get your head in two months I press the trigger and she dies. Plus you can't kill me because if I die, the GERM Virus will automatically work. And I know you're not stupid enough to try and remove the GERM Virus from her. How can you if the virus is attached to every single cell in her body. Hmmmm, I say you have two choices here Gohan."

Trunks backed away slowly, the smile on his face never leaving. "Either you kill the woman you love…

His feet lifted up into the air. "Or, you let the woman you love kill you…."

The radar's frantic beeping turned to a flat line just as Trunks disappeared. He could feel his heart pounding at his throat as his entire body began to tremble with fear. Never in his life had he been so afraid.

Slowly, he turned around…

There was Videl, tears flowing down her eyes, two long daggers on her hands, a look of pure sorrow and hatred on her face, her breathing labored. "I'm sorry Jasper, they took Gohan from me, I have to kill you if I want him back…."

No words could explain or even describe the pain that Gohan felt as she spoke those words. He was trapped between his lies and he was paying the price.

There was only one thing left to do, a tear slid down his cheeks,

_Run…_

* * *

And there you have it folks! Finally this chapter is done, and the fun parts can now begin! Hurray!

**(1)**Refer to the last scene in Chapter 1

This is when you review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
